


Do Over

by talkativefangirl13



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Memory Alteration, Miscommunication, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/pseuds/talkativefangirl13
Summary: When Logan woke up, he found out that the future had changed, only in a way that he didn't expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided that Jubilee isn't part of the X-Men Apocalypse.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

It wasn’t easy to forget. To Logan, it felt like 1973 just happened mere moments ago, the painful feeling when water starts to fills his lungs and the endless need of air clawing his chest. The fact that he can’t die was even worse than dying, “Drowning.”

Charles made an understanding nod, “I see,” he said, “I believe any memories of this current timeline has been forfeited, yes?”

Logan shuffled on his sit, “That’s what Kitty told me,” he replied, “What happened, after I was gone?” he asked instead, he wasn’t there to witness how the future changed, he was too busy dying over and over again under water.

Charles made a sheepish gesture, “Oh, dear… I’m afraid I can’t remember much about what had happened all those years ago,” he explained, “Don’t get me wrong, everything’s still here,” he said tapping his finger lightly on his head, “But years of added memories had caused a blurry edge.”

Logan shrugged, “Guess I can’t blame that on ya,”, then he was silent, no idea what to ask or say, something was nagging him that this wasn’t the same mansion like before, that something’s different. It hella looks the same, but it sure as hell doesn’t feel like it.

“Something on your mind Logan?” The professor asked, concern painting on his face.

Logan looked up and realized that he must’ve been projecting, “Nothing, it’s just,” he took a breath, “It’s strange seeing everything’s the same, but at the same time it’s not.” Then he shook his head and laughed, as if what he just said was stupid, “I know it doesn’t make sense but, in the other timeline, my room isn’t in this floor.”

“No, it make sense,” Logan noticed the sudden absence of Charles’s earlier smile, “But I believe I’m not the best person to have this discussion with you.”

As if on cue, there was a soft knock, Logan turned to see Scott standing, his slightly close fist touching the door, “You called, Professor?” He asked, and the fact that he was looking directly at the professor and was obviously avoiding to look at him, Logan had the sudden assumption that Scott was ignoring him.

It’s not like Logan’s a stranger to this, he already expected that even in this timeline, him and Scott doesn’t have a good relationship with each other. If they hated each other on the other timeline, it’s not a surprise if they still hate each other here.

But what bothered is that he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like the fact that Summers was ignoring him, as if he doesn’t exist. And that bothered him so much he started wondering if Kitty ever mentioned other side effects other than the memory part when it comes in tampering with time.

“Ah, Scott,” Xavier greeted with a smile, “Remember the story I’ve told you about the events at the White House in 1973?”

Entering, Scott nodded and lowered his raised hand before slipping it inside his pocket, “It was the day of launching the sentinels program, and a version of—” as if realizing, he stopped speaking and turned to look at Logan. 

Logan couldn’t read the expression of the younger mutant—the visor wasn’t helping, couldn’t smell anything, but the way he stands puts a weird feeling on the bottom of his gut.

“Yes, Scott,” The Professor said earning the younger mutant’s gaze back at him, “The Logan that had aided us fifty years ago is back,” Scott wasn’t smiling, he isn’t happy, Logan could smell it, “And I believe he is here to stay.”

Scott’s breath hitched, but he hid it pretty well. “You mean, the Logan that came back last night—?” The question was meant not to finish.

“The person last night was still the same Logan that we’ve known for years,” Xavier explained, “But _this_ Logan, just woke up this morning from 1973,” 

The message didn’t sit well on Logan, it was as if the person they’ve known just magically vanished replacing them with him, an imposter. What happened to the other Logan? Did he die? Is he in the after-life? Or maybe he just disappeared, like he never existed in the first place.

Looking at Scott, he wondered if the other man was thinking the same thing.

“I understand,” He replied, his chin held high like a military, completely unbothered by the news but the smell of his uneasiness tells otherwise. 

“And I think it is best if you were the person to give Logan a head start,” Xavier continued, “But…” He turned to look at Logan then back at Scott, “I understand if you’re not up for the task.”

Logan noticed it but didn’t bother on taking action, he should’ve ask what does the Professor mean by that, but he just sat there and watched.

Scott nodded, “Let me call Ororo,” he said before turning around to leave.

And that was the last time he saw Scott up close.

* * *

It wasn’t an easy month.

Days already passed and the news about Logan spread like wild fire. Sadly, no one was too happy about it, knowing that the Logan they’ve once knew was no longer with them. But instead, he was replaced by a man with the same face. 

Everyone was walking on eggshells around him on the first few days, and to put it simply, Logan was pissed. The Danger Room had never felt more useful than ever. He’d rather feel the adrenaline course through him, it felt better than the glares or uneasy looks coming from others. It left Logan feeling as if coming back was a mistake, that it was his fault why _their_ Logan is gone and he’s here instead, he just wanted to punch their faces and tell them to deal with it because if it wasn’t for him, all of their asses would have been dead already.

It had been like that at first, but after a week Logan found Rogue knocking on his door and asking him if he wants to join them—Bobby, and Jubilee—on a night out. At first, Logan was sceptic since she was one of the people who felt disappointed to find out that Logan was no longer the same, but a week of isolation made him feel lonely and a couple of beers with other people seems like a great idea.

Turns out, being alone doesn’t have that same luxury anymore.

After that, Logan found himself spending more of his time with the trio. He never thought that he’d find himself enjoying the day with the youngsters. He asked them why the sudden change of treatment towards him, Jubilee only shrugged and replied:

“Well, we realized that you’re still the same Logan, only with different memories.”

And Logan thought that what she said was nice, though it kept him up all night, thinking: what if he wasn’t the same Logan they’ve known? That the real Logan got erased and he’s the fake one.

He should have asked Kitty for a more thorough rundown with this time travel thing, he’s getting way to emotional even for his liking.

Later he found himself burning the midnight oil in the Danger Room. After hours of training, Logan finally decided to confront Ororo in the morning and ask her what the other Logan usually do. Hank learned about this and decided to help him catch up on his History class. After a week, Logan found himself looking through a list of things that he allegedly do in the mansion. He felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders when he noticed that most of the things listed were things that he was familiar with, or things that looks like he would do.

Rogue once teased him that this version of Logan seems to be softer, he ignored her.

Everyone were still walking on eggshells around him, but at least they’re all trying, telling him stories about their Logan, how he’s scared of heights, how he has major issues of following orders, how he would always smoke no matter how many times Scott told him not to. And Logan felt good hearing how he isn’t much of a difference with the Logan they have.

Days continued like this, Ororo teaching him how their Logan usually deals with younger students, Jean reminding him that Logan is the school’s designated run man when low on supplies, _(“Who do I usually bring with me?” Logan asked, “Uhh, anyone who’s free,” Jean replied avoiding eye contact.)_ , Hank teaching him History at the lab, _(“How the fuck did the other guy teach this?” Logan exclaimed, “Don’t worry, he also isn’t happy with it”)_ , and spending time with Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee when night time falls.

Logan had gotten familiar with most of the students that aren’t in the other timeline, and had gotten used to seeing a couple of faces that he once saw dead.

But there was one person that Logan never had the chance to talk to, he didn’t know if the guy was just busy or was he avoiding him on purpose. Logan concluded that his relationship with Scott in this timeline is a lot worse than the other that he has been, but the stories of the younger students doesn’t add up.

Sometimes he caught the younger mutant walking down the hall or passing by the garden, but never up close. Scott doesn’t give Logan any warning or help remind him about how the Logan he knew goes about in the Danger Room. He asked Ororo once about the team, and the white haired mutant replied with the basics, that he’s a good asset no matter how stubborn he gets. It didn’t answered anything about Scott.

Three weeks after waking up in a different timeline, Scott had finally called a team training. Logan wasn’t surprised to see Marie and Bobby finally in the team, what surprised him was how the leader acted around him. Sure he was still the usual uptight person he knew, bossing Logan on what to do and what not to do _(The other guy doesn’t follow his orders, why the hell should I?)_. But the way Scott seem to always put an imaginary wall around himself whenever he talks to Logan, it put doesn’t sit well on his gut.

Scott would always talk to him professionally, not pissed, not annoyed, but like a goddamn professional military officer. This isn’t what Logan expected for the younger mutant to act around him, he was used to the insults and snarky comments, not _this_.

Maybe this is what they really are in this timeline, maybe their relationship was a lot more severe than he expected to be, and honestly, Logan doesn’t know what to feel from that. Later that day, Bobby's wallet almost got cleaned out after paying for Logan’s beer.

A week passed after that, and nothing out of the ordinary changed, until Hank called Logan for a study session for his History subject (Ororo’s starting to complain for covering Logan with his class). It was out of schedule, but it’s not like he had any other things to do, and so he shrugged and followed Hank down the lab.

After thumbing through a few books, Hank decided to finally close the current book they were reading and told him that they were done for the day. Logan helped Hank fix up the lab, piling up the books and folding down the papers. Noticing Hank’s laboratory glasses on the floor, he picked it up and placed it inside the third drawer of a desk table.

Logan didn’t noticed Hank was watching him.

“You and I must be close on your timeline,” He suddenly said throwing a crumpled paper in the trash bin.

Logan scoffed.

The blue scientist looked up, “No?”

Logan nodded while crumpling scratched papers, “You and I didn’t really had enough time to know each other, with the whole sentinel bullshit going around.”

Then there was silence, looking up, Logan noticed yellow eyes watching intently, “What?”

“How’d you know I put my laboratory glasses on that drawer?" Hank question pointing a finger towards his desk.

Logan gave a short glance on the said drawer before looking back at Hank. Truthfully, he wasn’t aware that he placed Hanks’s glasses there, he didn’t know that Hank even have a designated spot where he put his glasses. It just suddenly felt like he should put it there. “I don’t.” He replied.

Sliding his paw back into his pocket, Hank nodded in understanding, “He—the other Logan, he knows that I always put it there.”

Logan didn’t know what to say from that, he didn’t know that something so simple action could trigger a comparison, “Coincidence, I guess,” he said instead.

Hank nodded and didn’t reply after that, Logan took this as a cue to leave. He took the books and was making his way out when Hank called out, he turned to see the furry mutant scratching the bridge of his nose, “Tomorrow, is it okay if, if I could do a check up on you? Any time would be okay.”

Logan wanted to ask why, but he replied “Sure thing, bub,” instead, before turning around to leave.

* * *

The study session with Hank took longer than Logan expected, it was already past dinner when they finished. 

Logan was placing back the books he took from the library when Rogue found him.

“There you are,” she said walking towards him. “Bobby and Jubilee are already waiting outside—” she cut herself from talking and narrowed her eyes. “How’d you know where to put the books back?”

Placing the last book in the shelf, Logan replied in a gruff voice, “I don’t,” he turned to look her, “Feels like I should just put it there.” Then he returned his gaze back to the shelf, wondering himself the same thing. All this familiar feeling’s making him want a beer.

Marie bit her lips and stared at Logan, thinking, “Hey, Logan.”

“Yeah?”

“Ever since you came back, uh…” She seemed to search for the right words. “Have you tried looking through your stuff?” Logan arched an eyebrow, “You know, unless you find something familiar?” she explained, her shoulders hiking up sheepishly.

Logan wanted to tell her that his room doesn’t even feel familiar, but he didn’t, because it’s not important and it won’t do any difference, “Maybe next time,” he answered instead, “So, beer?”

When they came back to the school, most of the students have already gone back to bed. After putting the three back to their room, Logan decided on taking a leak before heading straight to his room, dreading to go back to bed, not because of nightmares, but because of something more disturbing. 

Flushing the toilet, Logan left the bathroom and was about to head back to his room when he _smelled_ a whiff of sweat and alcohol. Following the scent, he found himself at the kitchen, looking at very drunk Scott Summers sitting on chair by the island, nursing a bottle of alcohol as his head lolled around. Noticing the amount of bottles scattered around the floor, Logan concluded that Scott must be too wasted to even drag himself back to bed.

“Guess you aren’t really as uptight as you look,” Logan said walking his way towards Scott, arms crossed over his chest.

Hearing him, Scott pushed his head up and turned to look at Logan, then he _smiled_ , “Logan,” he breathed.

The older mutant immediately stopped on his tracks, stunned to see Scott Summer smiling at him, much less happy to see him. Scott never smiles at him, especially _this_ Scott. Shaking his head, Logan assumed that he must’ve just been really that drunk. “I thought the school doesn’t have beer?” he said instead.

With his head, Scott pointed at the hatch by the stove. Logan took a step towards it and noticed that it was still open, peering down, he saw a couple of bottles by the shelf before grabbing the door and closing it, he locked it up and placed a rug over it. Logan wondered if there was also something like this back in his timeline, guess he wouldn’t know now.

There was a loud thud at the back, Logan turned to see Scott had his left cheek pressed down on the table. With a groan, Logan took a sit beside him and tried shaking him up, he didn’t sign up for this, “Hey, Slim, wake up, ya gonna regret waking up in here later,”

Scott only moaned and tried to shake Logan off.

The older mutant tried again, “Wake up, Cyke, ya can’t sleep here,” He said, “Ain’t a good example for the students.”

Finally, Scott groaned to consciousness, slowly raising his head to look at the person beside him. When he saw Logan, he smiled again, “Logan,” he breathed.

This time, assuming that Scott was just too wasted, Logan wasn’t surprised by his odd action, , “Pretty sure that’s my name,” He said “Ya must’ve drunk a lot to act like this.”

As if not hearing what the older mutant said, Scott reached both hands and cupped Logan’s jaw, causing the other man to suddenly tense up, “I missed you,” He said and before Logan could register what Scott was about to do, he felt the younger man’s lips onto his.

Rigid, Logan suddenly couldn’t think straight. Scott fucking Summers is _kissing_ him, he said he missed him and now he's kissing him.

Logan felt a tongue brushed over his teeth, asking for permission to enter. He didn’t know what to do, what to react, does he need to kiss him back? If he does, will there be no guarantee that he’ll found himself blasted out the room? But he found himself opening up his mouth as if this was normal, as if kissing Scott isn’t at all strange.

With his long legs and slim form, Scott found a way to maneuver resulting his body to sit on Logan’s lap. The older mutant leaned back on the island and grabbed the younger man’s hip to support his sitting. Scott pulled Logan closer, desperate and in need of his touch, and Logan obliged, putting one hand behind Scott’s head to deepen the kiss.

They were in a bliss of pleasure, mapping the mouth of each other, memorizing the taste. It doesn’t feel like a new territory, it felt normal, it felt _familiar_.

But then Scott suddenly stop.

Confused, Logan pulled away a couple of inch to look at the man in front, Scott was staring at him intently. This is it, Logan will find himself blasted by his optic beam, and he’ll file a case against him for taking advantage when drunk. 

_God, I have one hell of an imagination._

But Scott didn’t fired an optic blast. With his hands on both sides of Logan’s jaw, he said:

“You’re not Logan,”

Then he tipped his head to the right and threw up all over the floor before finally passing out on Logan’s shoulder.

_The fuck?_


	2. Chapter 2

Logan had finally gotten a hold of his senses when the pungent smell of Scott’s vomit started to bother him. Looking at the person nuzzling comfortably on his shoulder, the smell of beer was breathed on his face and he wondered if Scott was actually the beer person in this timeline.

A lot of thoughts started to run inside his head.

Sure it was a surprise at first to find out that Scott and Jean had dated once though ended up as close friends. But if they were never in a relationship when Logan came into the picture, then what exactly was his relationship with Scott? Their whole rivalry with Jean was basically what they had and if that never happened in this timeline, then what do they have?

Logan never gave it much thought since Scott obviously hates his presence and that’s familiar territory, but to have him pull down on a kiss when drunk? It made him wonder if he’s more than just an annoying team leader.

Removing Scott’s head off his shoulder, he used his right hand to support the back of the brunette’s head before having a good look at his face, the slacked jaw and the slightly opened mouth concludes that he’s passed out, hard, and waking him up will be as useful as Logan driving Blackbird.

With a heavy sigh, Logan stood up, holding Scott by the armpits before slinging him over his left shoulder, his whole arm supporting Scott’s waist. The idea that he just kissed Scott haven’t completely registered in his head, but the idea of carrying him bridal style isn’t an option, Logan still have enough dignity left in himself.

It was a quiet but odd journey when Logan carried him to his room, firstly, it was because Scott’s room was _his_ room on the other timeline, the information surprised him at first. Second, Scott’s room felt familiar (though that’s maybe because it was his before he rewrote history) and was oddly _clean_ , not the ‘spick and span’ clean but more of an ‘empty’ clean, like the room was once filled with stuff then he threw it all away, either he experienced a nasty break-up or did a garage sale.

He dropped Scott on the bed with a grunt and the younger mutant immediately turned over on his stomach, it didn’t took that long before Logan could hear him snoring. Usually he would feel revolted by the idea of Scott Uptight Summers snoring in his sleep, instead, he find it rather endearing.

Then he was horrified that he just used the word ‘endearing’ on Summers.

He should’ve asked Kitty for more information about time traveling side effects.

Logan found himself rubbing his face with both hands, frustrated without apparent reason, scratch that, he has all reasons to feel that way. 

A whole month had already passed since the moment he woke up from 1973, a whole month of asking and trying to understand what are the ropes around the mansion, a whole damn month of studying his new relationship with the others and Logan thought he already knew a lot.

But it felt like the total opposite, as if there’s still a huge chunk of information that he’s missing.

Great, he would rather face the sentinels than deal with this.

Leaving the room, Logan closed the door quietly before turning around to see Charles sitting on his wheelchair by the other end of the hallway.

“Was I that loud?” Logan asked assuming that he must have been projecting noisily to have the Professor coming down here.

“You were,” He replied, “But I understand why you would feel that way, I’d be more surprise if you weren’t,” He added wheeling his chair around before heading north, “Walk with me, Logan.”

Logan followed him down the hall, moving in an unceasing pace, “Is there something that I still don’t know?” He questioned because there’s no point on hiding anything when in front of a telepath.

Xavier sighed, “I believe Ororo and the others already gave you enough information regarding to the life you have in this timeline,” The moon was crescent but was shining brightly up in the sky when they passed by an open window.

“Bullshit,” Logan didn’t meant it to sound annoyed, but he’s hella pissed to control his swearing.

“Everyone has already done or is doing their part, Logan,” Charles continued, stopping when they’ve reached the kitchen. He turned to look at the mess that Scott had made, an unreadable expression on his face.

“He was already wasted when I found him,” Logan explained.

Xavier sighed heavily, staring at the bottles littered across the floor, “I’m surprise that it took him this long.”

Logan completely lost the plot by this point. Scott was troubled, _is_ troubled, and everyone seems to know this but gives no effort to deal with it. The way they pretend to act so oblivious, it was as if their choice was to give the leader some space.

And look how well that was going.

“There’s something that I still don’t know, do I?” He asked again, determined that there really is something that no one was telling him.

It was obvious that the Professor was evading that certain topic, he avoided to look at Logan before slowly turning his chair to leave, “Rest, Logan, I believe there’s still a big day ahead of you.”

Logan didn’t stopped Charles from walking away, but he isn’t done with him just yet, “I have a feeling that I deserve to know, Chuck,” he called out.

The Professor stopped but didn’t turned, there was a moment of hesitation before he spoke, choosing his words wisely “You’re right, you have all the right to know,” he replied proving Logan’s theory, “But it isn’t my place to tell you, it isn’t anybody’s place.”

Logan was silent, thinking, though he already knew the answer, he already knew since week one, “Scott,” he answered as if the name explains everything.

“Scott,” the Professor repeated, “Sadly, we both know that he already made a choice.” And then he turned a corner, leaving Logan standing alone by the kitchen.

Rubbing his nape, he turned and started cleaning.

* * *

Logan didn’t sleep, couldn’t sleep. He found himself releasing his pent up energy in the Danger Room. He didn’t know how long he was there, but it made his thoughts wander off for the moment and he was thankful for it. Logan would’ve continued on lashing out with his claws if it weren’t for Hank suddenly closing the simulation, telling him that he still have errands to do.

With a grunt, Logan left and hit the showers. Standing inside the cubicle while the water burst out from shower, thoughts about last night immediately resurfaced from his head, images of Scott kissing him by the kitchen replayed over and over, he found himself turned on by the memory which is why he started to question his own sanity.

He’s not a stranger with the idea of kissing a guy, but he’s definitely a stranger on making out with Scott. It’s supposed to feel weird and strange basing on his memory of Scott from the other timeline, but it doesn’t _feel_ like it, it felt good, better actually, and it frustrates the fuck out of him.

Where exactly does the other Logan stand with Scott? Because he’s pretty damn sure that they’re more than friends.

Logan found himself punching the wall tiles, because he’s good at it, he’s good at beating things up, not dealing with problems that aren’t even his in the first place.

Towelling himself dry, Logan rummaged his cabinet and pulled out the clothes that he felt most accustomed with. Putting on a shirt and zipping up his pants, he remembered Rogue telling him last night about looking through his stuff, if ever he found something familiar with.

Logan knew it was a fruitless attempt and he’s supposed to help ‘Ro with the children today, but he found himself rummaging through his drawers, cabinets and even under the bed. There were a lot of stuffs that he found acquainted with, but nothing strong to question the sentimental value. 

Going through his nightstand was as futile as the others, nothing feels important or special to him. But by third drawer, Logan found that it was locked, frowning, he tried to pull harder, it didn’t budge. He was about to bust it open when someone coughed by the doorway, Logan turned to see Ororo standing.

Logan stared at her.

“I knocked,” She explained herself, “Couple of times actually, you didn’t answer so I thought Sc—someone was here, going through your stuff.” Logan tried to ignore the fact that ‘Ro was about to say a name.

Looking around his room, which looks like a complete dumpster, she gave him an odd look.

“It was Marie’s idea,” He said, when her eyebrows shot up, Logan felt the need to elaborate, “She told me to go through my stuff, ya know, if I ever felt something valuable to me.”

“Oh, okay, sure,” She said nodding, “Meet you downstairs,” she told him before leaving.

Logan sighed while rubbing his nape, _Well at least she’s trying._ he thought.

With a grunt, Logan stood up and left his room, he’ll clean up later when he feels like it. Walking down the stairs, he thought of giving himself a cup of coffee before starting his first errand with ‘Ro. He was scratching his jawline when he heard Scott and Jean talking inside the kitchen.

“… didn’t thought you’d be that stupid,” Jean said at the left side of the room, the sound of a knife hitting the cutting board resonated across the room.

“Believe me when I tell you that it wasn’t planned,” Scott grunted at the other side of the room, it was evident from his voice that he was suffering from a huge headache.

“Oh I believe you,” She assured him, “But it’s not me that you have to worry about.”

Scott groaned, the sound of his head hitting a hard table followed after, “Maybe I could just pretend that I forgot what had happened.”

“Too late for that,” Jean replied turning on the blender, a minute after, she turned it off. If Scott was about to ask what she meant by that, Jean called out on Logan to enter.

Logan hesitantly went in, mentally reminding himself that Jean could feel someone else’s mental presence. Scott was looking at him, he didn’t know what kind of expression he was wearing because of the ruby quartz glasses that seem to cover most of his face.

Jean probably knew that Logan was standing there since he decided to listen, which actually surprises him because if she already knew he was listening to them from the start, then she should’ve made Scott stop from talking further. 

Jean purposely made Logan heard the conversation.

“I just wanted coffee,” Logan suddenly wanted to punch himself for sounding so stupid.

“I think there are still left,” She said pouring down a mushy green liquid in to a glass from the blender, “Though I’d say that we should have it newly stock,” She told Logan while walking towards Scott and giving him the glass of Green Inferno, Logan mentally added coffee to the list of things he’ll buy later, “Drink that, it’ll help you with your hangover.” She told Scott.

“Please don’t leave me,” He told her instead, sounding either desperate or infuriated, maybe a bit of both.

“I have classes to teach,” She replied with a shrug before starting to head off.

“I hate you,” Scott yelled at her when she left.

Logan heard a very audible, ‘Love you too’ from Jean across the hall before he started to make his own coffee. His hands miraculously started to sweat by suddenly being alone with the team leader. 

Scott was quiet the whole time, taking a sip from Jean’s own hangover remedy every now and then, Logan saw him grimace once or twice from the taste.

The Boy Scout’s silence was getting on his nerves.

Usually, Logan wouldn’t give a shit about circumstances like this, if the other party doesn’t want to talk about it, then fine by him. But this isn’t like those usual situations, this is a different timeline, it looks the same but it hella doesn’t feel like it. Logan doesn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing.

“Ya ever plan on discussing about last night?” Logan finally asked, breaking the silence while he pour coffee down on his mug or _feels_ like his mug, “’Cuz I have a feeling ya don’t.”

There was a heavy sigh from the back, “I was drunk, Logan,” he reasoned, “I’m not responsible with anything I did last night.”

Walking towards the dining table, Logan placed his cup of coffee and sat down across from Scott, “Ya just raised a whole lot of questions, Slim,” he said taking a drink from his cup, feeling the burn on his tongue before it healed in seconds.

“I never liked that nickname.”

“That’s the point.”

Scott took a long sip from his drink, he must’ve noticed that Logan has a dog-with-a-bone air around him and wouldn’t leave until he heard a reply, “I didn’t peg the Wolverine to be this nosy,” he said, glasses staring down on the dining table.

“I would be if it’s about me,” Logan took another sip on his drink before thinking _Fuck it_ , there’s no point beating around the bush anymore, “You and I, what were we in this timeline?”

Logan _smelled_ the sudden tension around Scott, it’s like a bomb that suddenly detonated and filled the room with it. Logan guessed that being blunt on this version of Summers shows a different result. 

He didn’t replied instantly, but when he did, his whole glass was finished, “You’re a good asset in the team, you and I are comrades—”

“Bullshit,” Logan cursed cutting him off, “Comrades doesn’t kiss each other the way ya kissed me last night.”

Scott sighed exasperatedly. “What do you want me to say?”

“Uh, I don’t know, the goddamn truth?” The older mutant replied sounding less patient and more irritated. “I deserve to know, Slim.”

“No you don’t,” Scott immediately replied and Logan gets it, Logan definitely gets it because he’s not _him_ , the person who knows every do’s and don’ts here and who’s supposed to deal with all of this crap. 

That person is not him.

And to Logan, that’s just bullshit, why? Because that person’s gone, vanished, kapootched, and there’s no point on crying over spilled milk. Logan signed up to save the world, not to deal with shits like these. Sure, he’s memories are different but he’s still him, still that asshole that seem to have issues on being bossed around, they can’t just treat him like a whole different person.

“Yeah I do,” Was his reply, crossing his arms over chest and leaning back on the chair.

Scott wasn’t looking at him when he stood up, he wasn’t looking at him when he dumped the glass on the sink and he was definitely not looking at him when he said, “We’re comrades, Logan, there’s nothing else to say,” and then he left, but not before telling him to finish up quick because Ororo might be looking for him.

Logan waited until his coffee went cold, cold enough to dump it on the sink and leave.

* * *

“Logan?” 

Opening his eyes, Logan found himself out of the MIR scan with Hank towering down on him. Sitting up, he rubbed his right eye and wondered himself when did he fell asleep. Looking at the blue furry scientist in front of him, he asked on how the check-up went because the look on Hank’s face doesn’t really give enough answers.

“I want to say that it’s normal but, here…” He pulled out two brain scans in front of Logan from his clip board. “You need to have a look at this.”

Looking at the two papers, Logan had no idea what-so-ever what he was looking at, it looks like any normal brain, wrinkled and gross. “What am I supposed to look at?”

“Does it look different from each other?” Hank questioned, pocketing his paws inside his lab gown.

“What’s this? A brain game? Find the difference?” When the scientist didn’t laughed, Logan knew that he wasn’t joking. Looking down on the scans, he noticed a difference, “The other ones a lot wrinkled.”

Hank pointed his right paw on the left paper Logan was holding. “This is your brain a month ago, and this,” he pointed at the other result, the one that’s a lot wrinkly. “Is you brain today.”

“Ya might wanna need to explain more,” Logan said completely having no idea what in gods name Hank was trying to prove. “’Cuz I’m not following.”

Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose causing his glasses to hike up, “The brain wrinkles up when a person uses it a lot, Logan. Yours had changed immediately in a month, meaning you’ve either spend most of your time answering test papers that worth twenty or more years.”

“Or?” 

Hank was silent for a moment. “The other one’s still a theory, I’m going to need more evidences to prove it.”

“Is it a bad thing?” Because honestly, everything seems to be going downhill and if his brain decided to malfunction then Logan’s hoping that his healing factor also vanished so that he could kill himself, not that he’s actually serious about it.

Hank sighed, “Honestly speaking?” Logan nodded. “No, because I’m hoping that it’s true,” he answered and even the Wolverine have no idea what to say from that. 

Logan stood up and told Hank that he’ll be leaving now because he still have to buy stuff for the school. He was almost out the door when Hank called out on him again.

“How are you dealing with those dreams?” He questioned, Logan turned around to face him, an odd look printed across his face “You once told me about it, it was about a week ago,” he explained.

“I still have them,” Logan answered, no idea what Hank was trying to prove, “Strange as always.”

“You remember them?”

“Vividly,” He responded suddenly having the weird impulse to leave the room, “Why’d ya asked?”

Hank shrugged before returning his attention on his clip-board , “Just proving a theory.”

Thinking that the conversation is over, Logan left without a word, Hank doesn’t seem to mind, he just let him leave. 

It was when he was about to enter the elevator when Logan just realized that dreams usually vanish from your memory as soon as you wake up. But he remembers his clearly, he remembers _all_ of it clearly.

In the end, he didn’t went out to buy groceries, instead, Logan went to the Danger Room and trained until his thoughts run nothing more but to slash at the enemy in front of him. His dreams are constant and connected from the other, like a continuation from an open ended story, but it’s always jumbled up. The timeline is random, once he was dreaming about winter and the next is summer.

Sometimes it was good, sometimes it was bad, but usually, it’s just disturbing to see.

Logan only stopped when Rogue and the other two entered the Danger Room, hesitant at first after seeing the feral mutant with his claws out. Retracting his claws, Logan told the computer for the simulation to be closed, “Whadd’ya want?” he asked, wiping off the sweat from his forehead.

Jubilee was the first to speak, “It’s been a month so…” she turned to look at Bobby.

“We were wondering if you’d be okay to join us for dinner,” Then Bobby looked at Marie.

“With the whole team and others.” She finished.

Logan isn’t a fan of eating with a big crowd, actually, he isn’t a big fan of _joining_ a big crowd, period.

Walking towards them, Logan placed both hands on the side of his waist “The other guy, he does those?” He asked sceptical, because if their version of Logan eats lunch or dinner with the whole team, then they may have a difference.

He was instantly replied with a “Yeah,” from Bobby and two “Totally,” from the girls. Their response was immediate, too immediate, but Logan only shrugged and told them that he’ll be there after he took a bath.

Turns out, those three were a bunch of lying pigs because as soon as he stepped foot on the dining area, the room was suddenly silent and all eyes fell on him. Guess their version of Logan doesn’t like company as much as him. Logan saw Bobby at the end of the table, waving a hand, and beside him was Rogue who was pointing at a free chair beside Jubilee across from them.

Logan could just leave right then and there, it’s not like it could make a difference, besides, the whole team’s here and being in the same room as Scott doesn’t seem like a good idea. But Logan’s a cocky bastard so he ignored everyone and took the sit beside Jubilee.

“Bunch of stinking liars,” Logan told them as soon as he sat down and everyone returned on their own businesses, he ignored the odd stares from Jean and the others.

Rogue shrugged, “Worth a shot,” she said giving Logan a plate, “For the record, it was Jubilee’s idea.”

Logan stared at the person beside him, “What?” She asked faking innocence, “It worked, didn’t it?”

Looking around, he noticed a pattern on their chairs. After a month of passing by the dinning area, Logan knew there was an unsaid sitting arrangement on the table. He have this gut feeling that he has his own spot, and it’s certainly not beside Jubilee.

“It’s not a complete lie though,” Bobby suddenly announced but low enough for only the four of them to hear.

“What lie?” Logan asked helping himself with a spoon of mashed potatoes.

“Our Logan really _does_ join dinner sometimes,” he shrugged.

“Only on special occasions, like Christmas, Thanksgiving, or birthdays,” Rogue continued, “But he have to be persuaded first,” she added, smiling from what Logan thinks of reminiscing a memory.

Bobby suddenly nudged her on the shoulder, at first, Marie didn’t get the message, but when he raised his eyebrows and pointed his eyes at Logan’s direction, her expression changed with a mixture of shock and understanding.

Logan ignored their silent conversation, instead, he asked another question of his own, “Where do I usually sit?” he was too late to notice that he used the word ‘I’ and not ‘he’.

Logan had a feeling that Bobby was supposed to ask how he knew about the sitting arrangements when Jubilee answered off handily while trying to cut her steak into tiny pieces, as if the way she answered was only out of impulse, “Beside Scott.” She shrugged.

Marie visibly and forcefully kicked Jubilee under the table, the plates shook from the impact.

“Ow! What was that for?” She hiss irritably before noticing the look that Bobby and Rogue where giving her, she immediately noticed her mistake and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth, probably to shut herself up.

Logan should’ve let the topic go, he shouldn’t have said anything after that. But he did because he wanted to know, he did because if Summers isn’t going to tell him what the hell exactly are their relationship, then he’ll have to pry the answers from other people.

“Why the hell would I sit beside Summers?” There were two mistakes when he asked that question, 1.) his voice was loud because he forgot not to get affected by how pissed he is, 2.) the whole room chose to suddenly shut their mouth up all of a sudden.

Logan smelled the strong tension around the room, and he was sure that everyone was looking at the four of them, he was quite thankful that he was looking at Jubilee when he popped the question, meaning the whole end of the table isn’t part of his line of vision. The other three on the other hand, slowly lowered their heads and ate their food without a word, trying to ignore everyone’s eyes.

Logan must’ve been imagining stuff, but he was sure he smelled someone that was definitely nervous. He didn’t thought twice to turn around and look at the fucking Boy Scout from the other end of the table, Logan was sure that Scott was looking at him even with the ruby quartz glasses covering his face. Everyone knew they were staring at each other, it was like watching a teleserye in real life.

The tension went stronger.

That was until Piotr came into the kitchen breaking the silence, “Scott, someone’s on the phone for you,” he said before noticing the thick atmosphere around the room, his eyebrows furrowed before looking at Munroe for an answer.

Grabbing his glass of water, Scott finished it off before excusing himself to leave. Logan didn’t bothered on staring at him when he left, he immediately stabbed his steak with his fork and ferociously took a bite on it. He ignored everyone and settled on finishing up his food, disregarding the frantic whispering that the three were having.

Scott didn’t came back.

* * *

The four of them were lounging at the school’s front yard, exchanging and listening to stories while drinking beer, though on Logan’s case, listening while drinking beer. Since tomorrow’s a weekend, most of the students decided on having a movie marathon just after dinner. It was supposed to be the four of them and Piotr watching over the students, but it turned into only Piotr when the four of them decided to ditch him for beer.

The longer Logan listens to their stories, the more he thinks that their Logan’s practically the carbon copy of him. He couldn’t find the difference, maybe the fact that he actually have a different memory is their dissimilarities, but in character? They’re just the same.

Or maybe not.

“What’s your story?” Rogue suddenly asked, looking at Logan straight in the eye.

The older mutant found himself looking down on his beer, “What about it?”

“How’d you met the X-men in your timeline?” Jubilee said giving Bobby a can of beer to ice it.

Finishing off his drink, Logan tried to remember the events years before. He doesn’t have good background history when it comes to remembering memories, their version of Logan seems to share the same fate, “Car crash, ya were there with me,” he simply said pointing the end of his beer can at Rogue.

“Cool,” Jubilee commented while Marie raised both eyebrows.

“Then what?” Bobby asked, prying for more information.

Then Logan didn’t know, he was unconscious after Sabertooth smashed him with a tree, landing hard on the truck’s hood. But it’s not like Rogue didn’t told him the story afterwards, “Storm helped Marie out of the car and Cyke pulled me off the truck’s hood before it exploded, though ‘s not like I need saving,” he told them grabbing another can of beer from the ice box, “Little fucker must’ve thought I owed him my life.”

Logan felt the sudden change of aura that the three where emitting, the way they acted negatively when he cursed at their leader puts another strange feeling deep inside his gut.

“You and Mr. Summers,” Rogue started, Bobby was giving her this off look but she ignored him, “You don’t like each other that much do you?” he knew she meant it on his timeline.

Logan gave it a thought, “Tried stealing his girl,” he explained knowing that they might find it weird considering that the Scott and Jean they knew never got into a serious relationship, “Besides, we didn’t really got off into a good start. It was obvious that we don’t like each other since day one.”

The three were silent, it was evident that they didn’t like what Logan said, they were already expecting it after the Professor told them about his version of the X-men in his timeline, but that doesn’t mean they’ll have to like it. Hearing it first hand from him just hammered the nail deeper into the wood.

“Why’d’ya asked? Was he and Cyke best pals here?” He asked instead, trying to keep the conversation up.

Bobby scoffed humorously, “No they don’t,” he replied remembering the endless dispute Logan always have with Scott in the Danger Room or in the middle of a mission, sometimes even on a normal class day, “Not at first.” He added.

It was Rogue’s turn to nudge Bobby to shut up.

Logan ignored them and popped open his can of beer. Drinking, Jubilee suddenly told the two to shut up before pointing a finger at the person who just got out of the mansion, Logan turned to see Scott talking on the phone, completely unable to notice the four sitting on the grass four feet away from him. Logan immediately smelled the distress on him.

“I already searched my room, it wasn’t there— Yes, I’m sure,” Scott said pinching the bridge of his nose, “He told me that he’ll hand it over to you…— Yes because it was over more than a month ago and he came back without it— I’m sure he gave it – Well then maybe your secretary misplaced it…” 

“The hell’s wrong with him?” Logan whispered but nobody answered him, too busy eavesdropping on a conversation that they weren’t supposed to hear.

“No I’m not blaming it on her— No you can’t talk to him he’s, he’s…” Scott released an exasperated sigh, “It’s complicated… Okay, okay fine, I’ll just try to, I’ll-I’ll search for it in the mansion— Yes, please do… Call me if you couldn’t find it— It’s a lot harder than that…” Scott hang his head low, with his chin touching is chest, “Okay, thank you, bye.” With a click, Scott pocketed his phone and rubbed his face with both hands before letting go a breathy curse, “Fuuuuuuck.”

“Rough night?” Jubilee called out causing the other two to whip their heads at her, a look of disbelief painted across their faces. Logan took a drink on his beer while noticing Jubilee’s red face. She’s not really a heavy drinker.

Scott turned his head a bit too quick for his character, surprised that he wasn’t alone outside on the school’s yard. His sudden out of character was short lived, he was quick on straightening himself up before heading towards their spot.

Logan was staring, and he's unable to stop himself, “Beer?” he offered instead, raising his drink for emphasis.

It took a moment before Scott replied, probably too surprised by the fact that Logan was actually offering him to join them, considering their early morning argument, “No thanks,” Logan shrugged and took a sip of his own when Scott turned at the three, “Training tomorrow, don’t stay up late, even you.” He told Jubilee.

“Sure Mr…?” 

“It’s Summers,” Scott said, unimpressed.

“You sure?” Jubilee replied, eyes narrowing and mouth forming into a smirk, Rogue nudged her on the ribs and vehemently told her to shut up. Logan only watched, his can of beer inches away from his mouth.

Scott tipped his head to the right, his mouth forming a thin line, “I’m sure,” he replied before turning around to leave. Bobby immediately took Jubilee’s beer from her hand while Marie kicked the ice box farther away from her reach.

“Booooo,” She said.

“I have training tomorrow, and if I turned out dead, I’m blaming you,” Bobby said jabbing a finger at Jubilee.

Logan finished off his drink, feeling more confused than before.

* * *

It was already morning, Logan’s still lying on his bed and was definitely not happy with his dream. 

Sitting up, he ignored the mess in his room and zeroed in on the locked drawer by his nightstand. Pushing himself off the bed, he stomped towards it and pulled at the handle. It didn’t budge.

Logan’s pissed, confused and hella tired with everything around him. Going back was supposed to fix things, not make another wave of problems for him. He’s feelings are a mess, his memories are starting to jumble up, and the way that everyone keeps on treating him as if he’s a different person doesn’t help but just adds fuel to the fire.

Everything’s a fucking mess.

Another pull, the hinges bent.

He’s trying, and he’s trying so hard but Scott just have to be a fucking jerk and make everything worse. He didn’t ask for this, he saved the world not begged for a fucking drama. Why can’t their version of Logan just simply live a life? Why is it that when he replaced him is that he have to deal with his problems? Well fucking hell, he doesn’t even know what the problem is, so how the fuck was he supposed to handle it?

Knuckles turning white and gritting his teeth, Logan gave one last pull when the wood finally broke with a loud crunch. Logan zeroed in on the items that were inside, his brain immediately screeched to a halt.

Inside, there was a pair of wedding bands.

Inside, there was an engagement ring.

Inside, there was a wedding photo.

Inside, there were divorce papers that was ripped into three parts.

And it was missing a signature under the name _James Logan Howlett._

It was like opening Pandora’s Box, it wasn’t just the feeling of familiarity, it was a train wreck of emotions and sentimental values. And Logan doesn’t know what to do but to sit there and gape at it. Because shit, what the hell is this? Looking at the picture, he saw the familiar Boy Scout laughing at Logan who seemed to be snarling and waving his hand at the camera, trying to cover his face.

He was married.

To Scott.

He was married to Scott.

No.

He’s _still_ married to Scott.

The door suddenly opened, but Logan gave no attention to it, “Hey Logan, Scott postponed training and I was planning if the four of us cou—” Bobby stuttered to a halt seeing Logan seated on the floor, still staring at the insides of the drawer, “Are those divorce papers?— Holy shit.” he said stunned, placing both of his hands behind his head.

“Tell me,” Logan started, voice sounding startled and confused, “What the hell am I to Scott?” It was a question, but it didn’t sound like it.

Bobby wasn’t able to reply in an instant, but when he did, his voice was low, “I think you already know.”

Something inside Logan finally snapped, he was furious and if anybody tried to show him reason, he’s not listening to any of it. Grabbing the drawer on both sides, he pulled it off and stood up, carrying it with him as he walk towards the door. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he definitely knew that he’s pissed.

“Hey, Logan, woah,” Bobby frantically said blocking the doorway, “Look, I know you’re probably pissed—”

“Get out of my way kid,” Logan growled out.

“Okay,” He replied backing out immediately, hands raised in surrender.

He didn’t meant to shove Bobby out of the way, he didn’t meant to look daunting walking down the hallway and he didn’t meant to growl at anyone who was looking at him curiously, but he was mad, and after a month of not knowing anything, Logan felt as if the whole world just decided to shit on his face.

Inside Scott's room, he was bent under his bed, in search of the divorce papers that was actually on Logan’s possession, while Jean was leaning on the window sill, unable to feel the feral mutant's infuriation.

“Are you done being an ostrich?” Jean told Scott, completely tired of this.

“Not until I find those papers,” he replied, voice muffled underneath the bed, but nonetheless audible.

“Yes, because you put divorce papers under the bed,” She replied her voice flat, and yet still filled with sarcasm. Then she _felt_ it, closer and stronger by every minute. “Scott,” she called out, the anxiousness evident on her voice.

Pulling himself out under the bed, Scott stood up with his hair sticking out at every direction, “What?”

That’s when Logan came carrying a drawer box, “Looking for this?” He said before throwing it on the floor, the case snapped and all of the items spilled out, Scott stared at it. “Oh don’t worry, Slim, there’s the wedding bands, engagement ring, and even the wedding photo. The whole fucking package!” He yelled, it was supposed to sound exhilarated, but it doesn’t.

Jean was silent, watching everything from behind.

Scott didn’t know what to reply, it was as if his brain flipped a switch and all of those trainings about being under pressure was instantly forgotten, he swallowed, “W-wa-was it…” He took a deep breath, “Was it signed?”

It was the wrong question.

Logan placed his hands on his waist, “Gee, I don’t know,” His voice sounded so fake, fake and seething, “Ya seem to be the person that likes jigsaw puzzles, why don’t ya give that puzzle a try?”

Scott couldn’t give it a try, he doesn’t even know where to look at (thank god for his ruby quartz glasses), but he knew it wasn’t signed. It was _never_ signed, “Logan I—”

“Don’t,” Logan yelled pointing a finger at him, “Just fucking tell me, right here, right now, just fucking tell me, Summers,” he wanted to hear it from him, he wanted to hear it coming out off Scott’s mouth and not because he just found it out, “Or is it still Summers?”

Scott’s mouth was sewn shut, he didn’t know what to say, couldn’t find the right words. For once, he doesn’t have a back-up plan for a situation like this.

Logan laughed humorlessly, running his hand over his face, “Ya know what?” He said smiling before wiping it off with a glare, “Fuck you.”

Then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to post this next month, but then I realized that I also have to write Logan's POV on my other story [(Conucti)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360297) (you should check it out sometimes) which is going to be long, very long , I might take me a while on finishing it and it will definitely affect this story's updating schedule.
> 
> Please bear my grammatical errors.
> 
> KUDOS and COMMENTS are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is long.

It has already been hours after Logan entered the Danger Room, he hasn’t gone out ever since. To his delight, no one tried to interrupt or even remind him that there are errands to be done. News must have already spread throughout the school about his little outburst with Scott, god knows how many telepaths they have now. He couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh.

Thrusting his arm in front, Logan’s claw sank deep and sliced through the sentinel’s left ankle. Immediately rolling to his right, the huge machinery came crashing down on his previous position. He stood up releasing a loud growl, baring his teeth savagely.

This must be some sick cruel joke. Him, married? What the hell happened to this piece of shit that suddenly turned into a marrying type? He would understand if he at least tied the knot with ‘Ro, but Scott? Scott freaking Summers who he once dreamed of pushing off a cliff was his fucking husband. _Still_ his husband. What’s next? A daughter with the same mutant abilities but curse in Spanish instead?

Lurching up, Logan started sprinting towards another sentinel.

Is this karma? Is karma finally here to bite him on the ass? Because it feels more like a bazooka was fired at him. In truth, Logan doesn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to even think about it. Baring his teeth and slashing his claws were the only thing that made his head preoccupied.

He didn’t want to stop, because if he did, he’d have to deal with whatever this was. 

_Jesus, married to Scott? What the hell was this Logan thinking?_

Climbing on top of a mountain of debris, Logan jump and was about to sink his claws on the sentinels head when it vanished and he came crashing down on a suddenly clean metal floor.

“THE HELL!” He yelled standing up and turning around to see the team leader standing by the entrance, arms crossed over his chest and his whole demeanor guarded. Logan froze.

“Team meeting,” Scott said flatly then left.

Logan was left standing in the middle of the Danger Room, fighting down the urge to let out a bitter laugh. Of course, this version of Scott was just as passive as the other one. What was he expecting? The guy just manage to hide it from him for a whole damn month without being suspicious.

Remembering the night he first saw Scott drunk, maybe he’s not as apathetic as it is.

Sheathing his claws, Logan rubbed a hand on his face before leaving the room.

* * *

Logan was the last person to enter the Control Room, everyone was already there in their uniforms and were gathered around the center table while Scott informs them about the mission. Logan sauntered his way beside Bobby and tried his best to look passive about being in the same room as Summers, he seemed to be hella good under that category considering that he just found out about his marriage this morning.

The side glances from Bobby and Marie tells him that the whole team’s probably feeling on edge about the situation, it’s funny how the people who aren’t involved were the ones feeling more in distress.

“What’s this about?” Logan finally asked while in Scott’s mid-sentence.

Looking up from the map laid down on the table, Scott stared at Logan with a blank expression, the feral mutant’s breath involuntarily hitched, “Familiar with the group _’Friends of Humanity’ _?” he said setting aside the suffocating atmosphere around them.__

Logan shook his head, two could play this game of ignoring the elephant.

“Friends of Humanity is one of the many anti-mutant groups here in New York,” Scott continued causing a raise on one of Logan’s eyebrow, “According to Charles, the group’s planning on studying one of Stryker’s old toys against mutants, I’m guessing the name rings a bell.” He said putting down files and blueprints about a couple of unfamiliar weapons, “The mission is to get a hold of it first before they can.”

“I’m hearing a but.”

Looking down, Scott grabbed a paper underneath and pulled it out before sliding the piece towards Logan, “Those weapons are currently in one of Stryker’s first base in ’83—”

“Alkali Lake,” Logan said cutting him off while looking down on a blue print of the Weapon X base.

Scott straightened up, crossing both arms over his chest, “I assume you’re familiar with the place.”

The timeline may be different, but there are things that can’t be changed. Basing on the anxious looks from the others, the other Logan wasn’t also that lucky to avoid the Weapon X program, his claws were solid proof, “Well at least some things never change.”

Scott didn’t bother to reply after that, looking down at the files laid on the table, he continued to inform the team about his strategies for the mission, knowing him, he probably have back-up plans from A to Z, a thought that he find endearing rather than annoying.

Logan tried to remind himself that he’s currently not in good terms with this guy, and thinking or even smiling fondly at him doesn’t fall under that category. Shuffling on his feet, Logan bit his inner cheek and wondered if he’d suddenly gone crazy, all those nightly dreams had suddenly made him lose his sanity.

Looking up, he caught Jean’s eyes studying him, something light and faint brushed against his mental presence. Glaring, Logan tried his best to send her a message to get out of his head before things get messy.

“I don’t think it’s necessary bring the whole team,” Scott stated returning Logan and Jean’s attention back at him, also surprising the feral mutant for his sudden choice of action, “The place has been abandoned for years now, I think it’s safe enough for only the three of us—Ororo, Jean and I— to scout the area, the remaining members would be back here for back-up if in case something happens.”

The way Scott delivered the message naturally, it was as if nothing in his plan was wrong. But it _was_ wrong. It doesn’t take a missing memory not to know that the Alkali Lake isn’t surely safe to bring only the three of them into the mission, and from the look on the others faces, they were also thinking the same thing.

“The hell are ya trying to prove, Cyke?” Logan said crossing his arms over his chest.

Scott looked up, unaffected by the nickname, his blank expression gives a weird turn on the older man’s gut, “I’m not trying to prove anything.”

“Really?” He said, unamused, “ ‘Cuz it looks to me that yer planning on going into mission with only the three of ya in a place filled with anti-mutant weapons.”

Scott straightened up, raising his chin high, “That’s why there’s this thing called back-up.”

Logan released an exasperated sigh, earning him a couple of nervous looks from the others, “Ya know, I’m trying to differentiate you from the other Summers,” he said in a matter of fact, “Guess what, I find ya a lot more stupid.”

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed, “If you’re trying to initiate some childish feud, I suggest you do that when the mission’s over, Logan,” he said, voice flat with irritation, “Can’t you put aside your personal issues for a moment?”

“Childish? Yer calling me childish?” Logan said smiling humorlessly, “Yer the hypocrite one that doesn’t want to bring me into the mission just ‘cuz ya can’t handle a little tension.”

“Tension? You think I can’t handle a bit of tension?” his tone wasn’t high, it was flat and the expression on his face was blank, but Logan knows when Scott’s mad or not, he has seen enough of those not to recognize it, “I’ve dealt enough of your nightmares about the Weapon X program and if you plan on having a panic attack while in a mission, I won’t hesitate to tell you I told you so.” 

For a moment, Logan was silent. He isn’t a stranger from his nightmares even on this timeline, Marie had once told him about it on one of their night outs, but learning that Scott mostly deals with it was something new. Half of him shuddered from the idea of sharing a bed with the team leader, _half of him_.

But things are different now, he have seen way worse than that.

“In case ya’ve forgotten, Slim,” Logan said narrowing his eyes, “I’ve been in a world where coating yer bones with adamantum is nowhere near a nightmare,” the memories of his friends being killed resurfaced inside his head, he found his hand curling into a tight fist, “I’m coming whether ya like it or not.”

Scott opened his mouth to spout a retort but suddenly stopped himself and turned to look Jean, the way he cranes his neck was obviously a sign of their telepathic communication. After a couple of exchanged looks, Scott released a defeated sigh before turning to face the whole team, “All right, new plan, Logan, Jean and I would search the inside of the facility while Bobby, Ororo and Marie stay outside for look out, Hank—”

“I think I’ll be staying here,” the furry mutant suddenly piped up, his eyes suddenly glued in front of a computer, hands typing furiously on the keyboard. 

Everyone’s head turn towards the blue scientist who seems to be neck deep on his unknown research, Scott took a moment to stare at Hank before releasing an understanding sigh, “Fine, Marie, Logan and I would enter the facility, Jean and Bobby will be outside for the look out and Ororo will stay in the Blackbird, in case if something happens, you will be the person to send a message back here…”

Logan completely tuned out after noticing his suddenly sweaty palms and rapid heartbeat, it was a strange feeling for after having a simple dispute with the team leader. Something tells him that there are things that can’t be erased, and he’s not talking about memories.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Logan was sitting rigidly inside the Blackbird with Ororo in control of the wheel and Jean beside her, Scott was situated at the far back of the plane having some sort of discussion with Bobby, they seem to forget about Logan’s heightened hearing senses because he could hear them crystal clear.

_“Look man, I got there he was already looking through his stuff.”_

_“The papers? Did he—?”_

_“I’m sure it was already ripped apart when he saw it, he was frozen still when I saw him.”_

Logan wanted to scoff or laugh because Scott’s being a huge hypocrite. Not let personal issues affect the mission his ass, that’s basically what he was doing right now.

“So in your timeline,” Marie suddenly said a bit too eagerly to be considered as curious, Logan knew a diversion when he sees one, she must have noticed him listening on a conversation he’s not supposed to hear, “Things must have happened differently in Alkali Lake.”

“Rogue,” Ororo warned her, the pinched expression on Marie’s face must be a sign that she didn’t even expect herself to say that.

“Probably,” Logan answered instead earning Jean to turn and look, “Got my claws there just like him,” they all knew he was talking about _their_ Logan, “Jeannie died there, then found that she really didn’t but it wasn’t Jeanie anymore, so, shit happened, killed her own husband.”

“Husband?” Ororo questioned, eyes still glued on the stirring wheel. Logan forgot that he never told stories anything remotely close about his timeline to her or anyone besides Bobby and Marie in the team.

“Yeah, Jeannie and Scott were married there,” Logan was expecting the surprised expression on ‘Ro, but he wasn’t expecting to hear Bobby from behind, laughing in what seemed to be a joke. Turning around he saw Cyclops and Iceman standing beside them.

“Must be awkward,” Nobody laughed, but he did earned a couple of glaring eyes at him and a bright red visor directly pointed at his face. Noticing his mistake, Bobby swallowed and faked a cough, “I should probably just zip my mouth.”

It was a quiet ride, Marie didn’t tried on initiating a conversation again considering that everything that she might say could end up in an awkward situation. After a couple of minutes, Logan found themselves landing on a very familiar mountain area right beside an all too familiar water dam.

It’s like a complete replica.

Walking down the platform, Jean was with them, a finger on her temple, searching for any nearby individual before nodding that the area was clear. 

It was an awkward trek down towards the base, Logan couldn’t blame Marie for suddenly trying to lighten up the mood, the distress surrounding them was enough to suffocate everyone.

“You know, Ms. Grey once told me that the team first met you in here, back in ’83.”

And maybe Logan really did planned to say it, or maybe he didn’t because he don’t know which are his dreams and which are his memories lately, it’s like a pile of jumbled puzzle pieces scattered across his brain.

“Yeah, they were this bunch of skinny lookin’ kids that couldn’t control their shit and doesn’t seem to know any crap on what to do.” 

It took a moment for Logan to understand why everyone suddenly stopped walking, it took him a moment to understand why Scott was suddenly looking at him with a raw but also guarded expression on his face, and it took him a moment to realize that what he said wasn’t his memory, it was _his_ memory.

“Logan,” Jean said, her voice low and hesitating, “How did you know that?”

 _I’m having nightly dreams of a lot of weird shit lately that I’d rather forget but was too vivid to overlook and it’s been messing up with my head that I’d rather not sleep than deal with those._ “No personal issues while in a mission, right?” He said instead before continuing his trek down the mountain.

* * *

By the time they returned back into the mansion, Hank was waiting for them by the cockpit, and it wasn’t for the harboured weapons they got a hold of back in Alkali Lake, no it wasn’t. Flipping the pages on his clip board furiously, something tells Logan that it has something to do with why the Beast was too busy typing on the computer hours ago.

Walking down the ramp, Hank’s head snapped up and hurried towards them before thrusting his clipboard at Jean, “Take a look at this,” he said earning him a quizzical look from the woman before taking it with her right hand. Turning, Hank looked at Logan, “In my lab, now.”

And that’s how Hank managed to put the whole team inside his lab with Logan sitting awkwardly in the middle of the room, Jean was reading through Hank’s findings with rapt attention while the remaining members stands behind.

“Ya know, I don’t see the importance why they have to be here,” Logan stated pointing a thumb at Marie and the others from behind. Nobody really knows that he’s been having some sort of brain check-up with Hank, he thought that it wasn’t really that important.

Ignoring him, Hank placed both paws on the table and asked, “From fifteen-seventeen up to sixteen-forthy-eight what was the greatest event in European history?”

Logan’s eyebrow raised, he looked at Jean who seemed to be waiting eagerly for his reply, “What’s this, some sort of sick joke?”

“Just answer the question, Logan,” the scientist said impatient.

“I don’t know, the Reformation I guess?” He said trying to remember all those tutoring sessions that he’s been having with Hank, and to be honest, his answer was a complete guess, it just felt like that was the right one.

Suddenly, Jean was looking at him like some sort of miracle while Hank let out a tired but relieved sigh, “Good, because we haven’t tackled that lesson that yet.”

And nothing seem to make sense. What the hell were they talking about? Logan’s not dumb to realize that they seem to find something important, but dumb enough not to understand what it was. Jesus, he uses he claws to fight not his brain.

Logan rubbed a frustrated hand across his face, “Bub, yer losing me here.”

“Remember when I said that it’s either you answered test papers worth twenty or so years, or a theory of mine that caused your brain to wrinkle up in short span of time?” Logan leaned backed and crossed his arm over his chest as if to answer ‘yes’, “My theory is that, because of your healing factor, your brain had made a way to recover the memories in this timeline.”

Logan found himself frozen still on his chair and _felt_ Scott stood up from leaning on the wall, unconsciously taking one step closer.

“I’ve checked and reread the results over and over again, Logan,” Hank continued, “You’ve accidentally triggered these memories to come back because of your decision take up the errands _our_ Logan does on a daily basis. The dreams you were having every night were memories, Logan. Memories of this timeline.” Hank paused, waiting for some sort of reaction from the others, but when no one seems to speak, he pushed up his glasses and continued, “At first, you’ll experience muscle memories, just like the part where you picked up my glasses and put it on my drawer—”

“Or when Logan unconsciously knows where to put back the books from the library,” Marie piped up remembering their interaction days ago.

Hank pointed a finger at her, “Exactly,” he said, “If you continue these routines a lot accurately, we could retrieve those memories back by a month or so.” He started rummaging through his papers and drawers, “Now I’ve already made a list of all the things—”

“What if I don’t want to?” Logan’s words suddenly made the scientist to immediately shut up.

Maybe he was pissed, maybe he was tired, or maybe it was suddenly a lot to take in why his immediate answer was to disagree. But Logan was sure he didn’t gave himself enough time to think before he opened his goddamn mouth, and he’d want to hit the hay first before the regret could slap him on the face.

“W-what?” The blue scientist spluttered out, suddenly reminding Logan that skinny nerd back in ‘83.

“Look, bub, I just woke up and found out that I’m actually married to the person who I least expect, and I’d rather not remember why,” By this point, he was just spouting words out of irritation. Logan stood up and patted his jeans, “Now if ya’ll excuse me, I fucking want a drink.”

When he left, Marie immediately followed Logan while dragging Bobby by the arm. Ororo gave a nervous glance at their team leader, Scott was standing still on his spot by the door, arms crossed over his chest like a shield of some sort, his expression's a predictable blank.

“We should rest,” he said as if it was an order, “It has been a long day for all of us.” And then he turned and left.

* * *

“What the fuck?” Jubilee exclaimed earning a couple of eyes to glance at their booth, Logan ignored her and tipped the head of the can to drink.

“Exactly my point!” Marie yelled adding another couple of eyes at them.

Changing the timeline doesn’t give Logan the luxury to avoid women being gossiping douchebags. It didn’t even took an hour for Marie on retelling the whole story to Jubilee with matching hand movements and exaggerating reactions, though that’s probably the booze talking.

“If the both of you don’t shut the fuck up, I’m not paying for yer drinks,” Logan warned.

“Bite me,” Jubilee spat.

“You guys are embarrassing,” Bobby said rubbing his index finger on his temple, and for once Logan felt bad for the kid, luckily, after finding out that he’s a lot more bent and decided to tie the knot with Scott in this timeline, Logan had lost the nerve to feel his ego degrade any lower.

“Shut up, Drake,” both of the girls spat.

“Yeah, shut up Drake,” Logan added.

Bobby gave him an annoyed look.

It was after a mountain of beers later when the kid decided to take matters on his own hands, considering that the two who he expects to actually talk Logan into the issue at hand currently had their faces pressed against the table. Thank god he could control his drinking a lot better than those two.

“Why though?” 

Logan stilled before putting down the can of beer he was nursing, “Give me a fucking break, bub.”

“No, I’m just saying, if the reason for you not choose to have your memories back is because of Scott, then just think it’s for Marie,” the way his voice slurs every now and then tells Logan that he’s probably going to carry three people back in the mansion, “Just saying,” 

For a moment Logan stared at the kid before reaching out and snatching his beer, “That’s enough beer for the day.”

* * *

Hank crushed the beaker he was holding, “What?”

“Want me to take it back?” Logan said feeling uncomfortable with the idea of asking Project: Retrieving Lost Memories when he flat out denied it last night. What makes the situation awkward was that he came barging into Hank’s lab yelling about it only to find out the three musketeers studying the weapons they’ve harboured yesterday. 

The way Scott snapped his head up while leaning in front of a table involuntarily made Logan shuffle uncharacteristically on his feet, he tried not to think that it was kinda hot seeing him like that, “I’m getting sick of reading History Books,” he reasoned.

Five minutes later Logan’s looking at a folded paper of what supposed to be a list of stuff (the accurate version) that he’s supposed to follow for the next few days or probably months, depending on the mood of his brain. Opening it, Logan tried not to back out after finding that the list was quite longer than he expect.

“I’ll start packing,” Scott suddenly announced who was leaning a hip on Hank’s desk, arms crossed across his chest, _as usual_.

Logan stared at him.

“My room’s originally yours,” he explained, “You just moved out.”

Logan’s eyebrow quirked. That actually answered a lot of questions.

When the leader was about to take a step and leave, Jean pressed a palm on his sternum and eased him back, Scott looked down on her hand before returning back to her face.

“I don’t think packing up is necessary,” she said causing a raise on one of Scott’s eyebrow, he turned to look at Ororo who only gave him a half-hearted shrug.

“Why is that?” He asked shaking the hand off of his chest.

“Well, technically,” Hank started slipping both paws inside his lab gown, “You and Logan have been sharing the same room for the past couple of years, it’s considered as one of—”

“No.” Scott and Logan immediately said in unison, causing for Storm and Jean’s eyebrows to raise up amusingly.

“Listen, bub,” Logan started ignoring the weird coincidence, “I ain’t sharing a bed with anyone.”

“You don’t have to share,” Jean said, “The room is big enough to fit in two beds.”

“Consider yourselves roommates,” Ororo added while Hank pointed an approving finger at her.

“No,” The team leader repeated, his voice serious and firm, “I’m not sharing a room with Logan, that’s final.” He said marching off towards the exit only to have the doors magically closed by some unseen force. He turned to stare at Jean, who in return gave him an innocent shrug.

“If we’re planning on retrieving those memorise, I suggest we follow the list fair and square,” she said.

Logan immediately scanned the list, only to find out that sharing his room with Scott was actually part of it, and a whole lot of other more.

“Shit.”

He should probably back out as early as possible.

* * *

The following days were strange.

Logan found that most of the things listed were not much different from the first, there were a couple of new things added, and it mostly involves Scott. Turns out, his trainings in the Danger Room wasn’t as spontaneous as he though, after tying the knot with the person who had his life stuck in a routine, Logan had learned that he also had a routinely four p.m. training schedule, usually with Scott as his partner.

Training just became a new level of awkwardness.

With the help of Piotr, they manage to insert another bed in what supposed to be Logan’s original room, it was uncomfortably cramped and moving could be quite a hindrance, but it’s either two beds or share a bed, and Logan would rather cut his balls than have the team leader snuggle close to him.

That is if Scott ever sleeps in the room.

Ever since Logan moved in, he found less of the Boy Scout inside and more of him in his office, sometimes in the Danger Room training with him, but that was hardly an interaction, they barely exchange words and most of the time they find themselves minding their own business. 

There’s a difference from ignoring and avoiding, and Scott was currently doing the latter. It was proven one night when Logan decided to make himself a tuna sandwich only to find Scott sleeping on a couch by the living room. 

_Pussy._

Logan debated on carrying the guy back to his room but shrugged the idea off instead and continued his first intention.

“The hell’s this?” Logan said one morning when Jean placed a grocery list in front of him while eating what seems to be last night’s left over pizza, he had at least two or three days before he has to do grocery shopping, according to his schedule.

“The kids wanted to have a pool party this coming weekend,” she explained, “Also you forgot to do groceries last week.” She added, reminding him the day he discovered the divorce papers.

Logan sighed before shoving up the whole sandwich in his mouth, Jean gave him a disgusted look while he finished up his coffee, “I’ll just ask Drake if the kid’s free.” He said standing up making the chair screech against the floor.

Jean stared at him and gave the older man a knowing look, “You do know that our Logan doesn’t really bring _anyone_ who’s free right?”

It took a moment for Logan to understand what Jean was trying to say, he found himself mentally cursing before marching off towards the hallway. Spotting the familiar brunette standing by a classroom door, ordering the youngsters to refrain from running, Logan raised his right hand that was clutching the list before yelling the word ‘Cyke’.

Scott turned his head to look at the person calling him and immediately noticed the yellow paper on Logan’s possession, he stood there for a moment, his left thumb inside his pocket. Running a free hand through his hair, Scott sighed and called an older student to take watch.

It’s funny how the both of them seem to loath each other’s presence, although in Scott’s case, his was for a different reason, but inclined enough to follow through Logan’s routinely schedule.

_It was three a.m. in the morning and Scott was checking a couple of quiz papers by his office when Logan came barging through the door. Unfazed, he continued to check the marks of his students when he felt the older man threw something at him. Out of reflex, his right hand shot up to catch the small object and lowered it down to examine what seem to be a small velvet black box._

_“I just wasted a lot of money on that,” Logan said taking a chair and placing it in front of Scott’s desk to take a sit, “Lose it and yer gonna pay for that.”_

_Aghast but not obvious, Scott stared at the small object on his hand, “Logan,” he called looking up, “What’s this?”_

_The feral mutant’s face scrunched up, “Did yer brain cells died while checking papers?”_

_“No, I just…” Scott opened the box with a flick of his thumb, rested inside was a silver engagement ring that proved his intuition, “What, you expect me to just suddenly say yes?”_

_Logan cocked his head to the right, as if the idea of rejection didn’t occurred to him when he entered the office, “Yer gonna say no?”_

_Scott leaned back on his chair and stared at the ring, “No,” he answered, voice low but sure with the decision, a very small smile forming on his lips._

The feel of a metal shopping cart hitting his hipbone snapped Logan from his trance, turning, he saw Scott looking at him impatiently, both elbows on the cart handle. Logan started to question how the hell wearing a plaid shirt with sleeves rolled up to its elbows was a hot look on Scott.

“You planning to move or what?” he asked irritably.

Swallowing, Logan turned and continued to walk down the aisle, looking through the grocery list and checking the shelf if ever there was something on it that they needed to buy. 

A month of shopping for groceries and only bringing whoever’s free (thanks Jean for the false tip), he didn’t know that _he_ actually have some sort of route that would pass every aisle so that he doesn’t have to go back if ever he missed something. Weeks of walking aimlessly through the market with either Bobby, Marie, or Jubilee in tow, and having no idea how the hell the other guy manage to do this on a weekly basis, Scott was the first to inform him about his routine through the grocery.

“What? I don’t just get in and buy stuff?” Logan questioned.

“At first, yeah,” Scott replied entering the first aisle at the left side of the room with the older man in tow, “But you’ve gotten tired walking around the place and just decided on taking a one way route.”

“I get the tired part,” Logan said unfolding the list and started skimming through it, “But to have a shopping pattern is kinda far fetch.”

“You once said it was my fault for rubbing on you,” it was a slip, the suddenly guarded expression on Scott’s face was a sign that the statement was just an after-thought and wasn’t meant to be voiced out. Running a tongue over his lower lip, Scott pushed the cart and went towards the other aisle.

Logan was sceptical about the pattern at first, maybe Scott was lying about it, but after going through a couple of shelves, the muscle memory started kicking in. Pulling stuff from the shelves and putting it on the cart without looking through the list, the quirk on Scott’s eyebrow tells him that he’s doing right.

Shelf after shelf, both men were quiet and didn’t even bothered on exchanging simple words. Scott pushes the cart while Logan put things in the cart, it was an awkward arrangement but it probably helps shake some of Logan’s memory back into place. 

They were already thumbing down on the desserts aisle when Logan noticed a box of butter cookies, without hesitation, he reached a hand to grab it and placed the cookies inside the cart.

“Is that part of the list?” Scott asked surprising Logan for suddenly speaking up. He guessed that if ever he made a wrong choice, Scott would just put it back on the shelf without any comment.

Pulling out the grocery list, Logan searched for the brand name. There was none, “No.” Scott stared at him. This is the part were Logan started to have doubts with all of this muscle memory bullshit, he’s not one for sweets but grabbing for the butter cookies feels like it was the most natural thing to do. “Feels like I should just buy it.”

“That’s not part of the school’s budget, Logan,” Scott informed him putting the box of cookies back on the shelf, “Come on, shopping’s over.” He added before pushing the cart and turning an aisle towards the cashier.

Watching the team leader vanish when he turned towards a corner, Logan stared back at the butter cookies, remembering that he brought a couple of cash with himself in case he saw a batch of good beer this season.

* * *

“You seriously bought it?” Scott said exasperatedly holding the box of buttered cookies while in the midst of stocking the shelf with biscuits, an open bag of groceries by the countertop beside him.

By the time they’ve returned, Scott was unable to reach his first class, also the second and third. He was trying to be thankful that Kitty covered for him, but knowing the guy, he’s probably not fond with the idea of somebody else teaching his lessons, he did after all have a different way of educating math problems.

Since Kitty currently have Scott’s class, Logan was stuck with the team leader while restocking shelves. He wasn’t required to help, Scott had the option to leave but he chose to grab a bag, and went towards the nearest shelf to refill it. It was an awkward and quiet process, until Scott saw the cookies that Logan secretly bought.

“Yeah,” the older mutant replied while he put canned goods on top of a different shelf, “Furball told me to do what feels natural.”

“Buying this is natural?” There was something in Scott’s voice that Logan couldn’t pin point, it made him turn around and look at him.

“Why the hell did ya think I bought it?” He replied raising a hand as if to prove a point, “Look, Slim, I used my own money on that, don’t get yer panties on a twist.” While Scott was at the ATM, Logan was busy paying for the buttered cookie, he just decided to put it on the same bag with the other groceries to have lesser things to carry.

“Do you even eat these?” 

Logan gave it a thought, “No,” he replied, “Do I look like the kind of person to eat sweets?”

Scott’s eyebrows raised up to his hairline, “You do know you just wasted a couple of bucks on something you don’t even like.”

Logan’s actually been wondering the same thing, and it bothered him the whole ride home. He never felt the need to buy it before, just a weird pull that he could easily shrug off whenever he passes by the shelf. Now, he feels like buying it was part of an unsaid routine, as if he purchases it at least once a month, it isn’t that important, he just _wants_ to.

Logan was saved from the voice of Jubilee entering the room, “Ooh, groceries,” she said jubilantly before rummaging through the nearest bag, the one beside Scott. Her eyes were busy skimming through the goods until she saw the box of cookies on Scott’s possession, “I thought you stopped eating those?”

And maybe Logan almost took a double take after hearing her say that.

Expression suddenly guarded, Scott straightened up, unconsciously gripping the metal box tighter, “I did.”

“Why’d you bought it?”

“I didn’t.”

Then all of them were silent, Jubilee’s face was suddenly painted with instant regret for asking that question, mouth forming the word ‘Oh’ before pursing her lips awkwardly. With an empty sigh, Scott slowly placed the cookies on the counter top and slipped both hands inside his pocket.

“If anyone needs me,” he said taking a step towards the door, “I’ll be in my office.” He added before leaving the area.

“Well that was awkward,” Jubilee said, staring at the entry way.

“What’s wrong with the cookies?” Logan asked instead because maybe or maybe not he’s having a hard time understanding what just happened.

Turning to look at the older man, Jubilee shrugged and started removing the plastic cover from the butter cookies, “Its Scott’s favourite,” Logan stared, “Our Logan always buy this for Scott whenever he does grocery shopping, it’s one of the few things he does for him.” She explained while fumbling on the lid.

And maybe hearing that had tightened the feeling on Logan’s chest, or maybe hearing that made his heart beat faster, but hearing it only raised a question rather than give an answer, “Few?”

Looking up, Jubilee gave him sad smile, “Why did you think Scott filed a divorce in the first place?”

It’s like a hammer smashing the nail deeper into the wood, it cracked and was broken into two with a loud crunch. Logan found his mouth dry and couldn’t find a word to say after that.

Just before Jubilee could eat one of the many cookies inside, Scott came walking through the door and immediately took the box away from her hand, “This is mine,” he said before walking out the door.

* * *

It was chaos.

This is why Logan prefer to be alone than join the kids with their little pool party. Instead of enjoying the water with a relaxing swim, he found himself anointing himself as the pool’s designated lifeguard, kids were running _everywhere_ , some even slipped and almost caused an electric current through the water.

The Professor should start up a rule not to use their mutation unless needed or in practice. Logan found himself being more banged up than going on a simple mission.

Standing by the side of the pool, Logan unconsciously found his own eyes wander towards Summers, who was wearing a plain white shirt with a pair of red swimming trunks. He was on barbeque duty and it’s either the heat started to affect him or he took a short swim because Logan could see sweat rolling down his neck and—

“Nice view?” Jean said suddenly popping out from behind.

Logan jerked, “Get out of my head, Jean,” he warned.

The said woman rolled her eyes, “I wasn’t, you’re just too obvious.”

They stood there for a couple of moments, yelling and ordering the kids to avoid unwanted accidents, when Logan opened his mouth, “I must be a dick to him,” and he feels like he was telling the truth.

Jean knows what he was talking about because Jean knows everything, “You’re a dick to each other, always a mystery how your relationship works.”

That caused Logan to snort, but that doesn’t really answered his first intention, “So we’ve met, in a relationship, broke up, in a relationship again, like some stupid cycle, then got married… But why the divorce?”

Jean flicked her hand to avoid the kid from spilling in coke into the pool, she took a deep breath, “Being you, you always seemed to be… Restless. Some days you get to be nice, sometimes you get to be downright mean to everyone,” she told him as if it was a fond but sad memory, “We could deal with the mean part, especially Scott. But there are times you would just leave the mansion without a word, and then show up as if nothing happened. At first it was okay, but even Scott could get tired.”

Logan remembered all those years on the road, going from place to place and having no idea where to go, couldn’t find the will to stay and bring himself to settle on a simple life. Their Logan was no different from him, even if he had all of this. What makes it worse is that, he sees himself doing that because that’s how he is.

“I think Bobby’s going to ice the water,” Logan replied instead after eyeing the kid for some time now, looking like he’s planning on doing something really, really stupid.

“I got it,” Jean replied flicking her index finger.

When night time came, it was the adults turn to hoard the swimming pool while the youngsters return to the mansion to rest. Somewhere between the afternoon, the team leader vanished and Logan did his best not to get anxious from it. Booze were served and a couple games where played when the Wolverine decided to take a smoke outside.

Not surprised, though unexpected, Logan saw Scott sitting by the stairs of the mansion’s front door, head firmly pressed against the railings. Logan noticed an ice box beside him, basing on the melted ice, Scott must’ve been drinking quite a while now. He was hesitant at first, but in the end he decided on taking a sit beside him.

“I miss him,” Scott slurred, his voice was low and it reminded Logan of the first night he saw the team leader drunk by the kitchen. 

Pushing his wet hair off of his face, Logan kept quiet, he couldn’t trust himself to say something decent, and drunk or not, he knew that Scott could still make a mean upper cut.

“Don’t worry, I’m not that drunk to jump on you or something,” Scott reassured, the dryness of his shirt told him that he didn’t bothered to even take a short swim.

It didn’t made Logan feel safe, but it made him laugh a huff through his nose.

“How are you… adjusting?” Scott asked. Logan felt as if the question was for the both of them, and by the looks of it, their adjustment went on different ways.

“Same question,” Logan asked instead.

He didn’t expect for a reply, it was probably a bit too personal for him, so when Scott did, it took him by surprise, “Bad.”

After seeing how alcohol turned into his coping mechanism, that he would rather sleep on the couch than be in the same room as Logan, how buying a simple box of cookies affected him, how he even did the lengths of avoiding him to go in a mission, Logan knew he was telling the truth. And it’s the first time he did that.

“Ya know,” Logan started, “Ya don’t have act all tough all the time.”

Scott snorted, “That’s rich coming from you.”

And ok, he has a point there.

“No, what I mean is…” Logan paused for a moment and gave himself a moment to choose the right words, it will probably turn out stupid, “Ya can cry if ya want.” Hearing himself say that out loud just sounded way more stupid than he thought, he’s just thankful that the guy was currently drunk to actually laugh at the idea than give him the stink eye.

And by laugh, it means a very depressing and heartbreaking one.

“Me? Cry?” he said doubtfully, “That’s very out of character don’t you think?”

Logan shrugged turning to look at him, “Doesn’t seem like a bad idea.”

Logan doesn’t know what it feels to lose someone and left no body to mourn, he doesn’t know how it feels to have someone you care forget or remember a different version of you, he doesn’t know shit what Scott was feeling and the only advice that he could give him was to sob like a goddamn kid.

Real smooth. 

Logan found himself staring at a pair of ruby quartz glasses and did nothing to avoid it. The smell of sudden interest that Scott had for Logan was like a red flag waving in front of his face, but Logan stayed seated and stared right back with an equal expression. 

“I seem to be more drunk than I thought,” Scott suddenly said and before Logan could register what he meant by that, Scott leaned in and added “Don’t punch me,” before crashing his lips on him.

Logan tensed up and immediately tasted the alcohol on the other man’s mouth, his brain short circuited leaving his whole body to stay rigid. His unresponsiveness must have given the wrong message to Scott, in result of him slowly pulling away.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have—” He started to say but Logan cut him off.

“Shut up,” and maybe Logan must’ve bumped his head or lost the only sanity he had left for what he did next, “Just shut up,” he added before hooking a hand behind Scott’s neck and pulled him in for a bruising kiss.

It was an awkward landing at first, with his mouth landing at the corner of Scott’s lips, but it was an easy adjustment especially with Scott as a partner. It wasn’t anything remotely close to romantic, the kiss was fierce and almost as if this was Scott’s breakdown, that instead of crying, this was his version of mourning. As expected, the prissy Boy Scout was the kind of person to fight for dominance, Logan found himself being in a push _and_ pull kind of situation.

Not used to the fact of being over-powered, Logan slipped in a tongue causing the other man to suddenly melt in and ran a hand through Logan’s hair. It was an awkward angle but Logan could deal with it, Scott on the other hand had different plans.

“We should probably continue this inside,” he said through broken kisses.

“This a bad idea,” Logan replied tipping his mouth lower to lick on the hollow of Scott’s jaw and trail his tongue down to his neck before sucking on the pale skin.

Scott hissed and tilted his head to give Logan better access, “’s not like that stopped you before.”

What was left of Logan’s self-restrained snapped and he found himself hauling Scott off the stairs, pulling him back inside the mansion to continue in a more secluded area. The idea of somebody seeing them didn’t occurred to them both as they clumsily climb the stairs, kissing and pulling on each other.

Logan was painfully hard after Summers mercilessly grind his hips on his erection, in return, Logan pinned him on a wall and sucked on his neck until a red bruise formed, enough to require Scott on wearing turtle necks for a couple of days. He found the idea hot.

After a couple of pulling and tugging, Logan successfully found their room and dragged Scott in before kicking the door close, forgetting to lock the knob. He didn’t know which of the bed they decided to use, he was too busy pulling Scott’s shirt off before pushing him down on the bed and claiming his mouth. Scott wormed both arms around Logan’s neck as the other man flick a thumb over Scott’s nipple, causing the kiss to stutter and broke off with a gasp.

Logan grinned, “Sensitive?” he teased.

“Shut up,” the younger man replied before pulling him again to continue kissing.

Logan pinched and pulled softly on the pink nipple, making Scott hiss and arch his back on the mattress, “Fuck,” he gasped as Logan dipped his head to lick on his jaw, trailing kisses down to his neck and chest before rolling his tongue on a different nipple.

“Fucking tease,” Scott breathed, his body arching up as his head fell hard on the mattress.

Scott released a sigh when Logan removed his hand on the pink flesh, surging up, he claimed Scott’s mouth without as much of a resistance from the other man. With his free hand, Logan let it reach down and tug on Scott’s trunks to lower it down to his thighs, the younger man responded by kicking it off. Scott’s inner thigh parted as Logan run his fingers up, he rubbed his hand slowly and grazed his fingers lightly on the base of Scott’s balls.

Scott groaned as if to tell Logan to just get on with it while he continued on kissing him back and sucking on his tongue. Logan mentally rolled his eyes, no time alteration could change this prissy bastard. A few more thigh strokes before Logan sheathed a tight fist over Scott’s cock, causing the other man to break the kiss and suck in a breath, “Oh god.”

“I’m pretty sure my name’s Logan,” he mocked.

Scott’s breathing were coming in deep pants as Logan funnel’s his cock in a slow rhythm, enough to give him pleasure but not enough to make him come off. He gave soft little gasp of arousal whenever Logan pull on his cock a bit tighter before slightly loosening his grip on it, it sounded sexy and a bit maddening making his own cock twitch achingly inside his swimming trunks. With the way Scott’s body response, he probably didn’t heard Logan mocking him.

“Lube?” The older mutant asked stilling his hand for the moment.

“Drawer.” Logan fumbled towards the nightstand by the left, “The other one,” Scott informed him. Groaning, Logan went towards the right side of the bed and reached for the drawer, feeling the small bottle, he hastily pulled it out popped the lid open to slick up his fingers.

Scott braced himself by pushing up and propped his upper body on his elbows for support. Logan leaned in and kissed him with tongue while his finger pressed lightly on Scott’s tight hole, slowly slipping in causing for Scott’s hip to buck up.

“Mmh,” Scott hummed while he relaxed into the penetration, one hand crawling on Logan’s head and fingers clutching tightly on his hair as the older man hooked a finger inside him.

Logan pulled out and slipped in a second finger, causing the other man to fall his head back onto the mattress. Dipping down, Logan licked on his neck as he scissors his fingers inside Scott, stretching the tight skin. Scott moaned and bucked his hips up, pressing Logan’s fingers deeper in. He felt a small nub inside and gave an experimental rub on it, he was rewarded with a delicious loud moan from Scott.

“Goddamn it, I’m ready, just fuck me already.” Scott exclaimed impatiently, face flushed and hot as beads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

“Tough luck, Slim,” Logan teased, “I’m still enjoying the view,” he added pressing his fingers on that same nub.

“Ah—” Scott gasped as his hips bucked up, frantic and needy, “Please, Logan, I- ah! FOR FUCKS SAKE!” He finally yelled, begged at the least.

With a fond laugh, Logan slipped his fingers out to pull off his trunks, slicking up his aching cock nice and wet before leaning down on Scott, aligning his length on the younger man’s stretched up entrance. Pushing in the head, Scoot snapped his head back and tried to bite back a loud moan. Logan pulled his face and kissed him hungrily while he slowly eased his way in, so that Scott has to think two places at once.

Grabbing Scott’s left leg, Logan placed it on his shoulder to have easier access while he slipped in a tongue inside Scott’s mouth. Fingers grabbed tightly on his shoulders, leaving deep nail marks that would heal in an instant, Logan grabbed Scott’s hip in a bruising grip while he eased his way in until his cock is fully inside, swollen and twitching.

He stilled and let Scott adjust to the feeling, nipping on his earlobe and tracing his jaw with teeth. Scott shuddered and angled his hips so that if Logan moved, he’ll hit the right spot.

“Come on,” Scott said running his fingers through Logan’s sideburns, “I’m not made of glass.”

That was all Logan needed to snap his hips back and thrust deeply into Scott, using his body weight as an advantage and hitting that spot that made the other man release a moan from his parted lush lips. 

“Ah—mmh,” Scott’s moan was cut short when Logan leaned in to shut him up with a kiss, moving his hips in a slow pace. Spontaneously thrusting in hard enough to lift Scott’s buttocks off the bed, then slowing down as if teasing, “Oh god...” he murmured onto Logan’s mouth.

Slowly, Logan’s pace started to speed up causing for Scott’s kisses to stutter and drew in broken gasps on each thrust. Lifting them higher on the bed and hitting that spot on the way in and on the way out. Scott was grunting and pleasure was flaring on every impact causing Logan to move faster, biting his lips as hips slammed deliciously on Scott’s ass. 

“Ah— fuck, AH!” Scott exclaimed as Logan pushed him down, and thrust faster and deeper, and causing Scott’s back to arch up and hips to buck, following Logan’s pace. Reaching out, Scott grabbed Logan’s nape and pulled himself up for a kiss, sucking on his tongue as the older man pound on his prostate. Scott was squirming clawing on Logan’s back side, the sensation like thunderbolt and increasing on every thrust.

Logan pushed Scott down on the bed and the other man held on the headboard for leverage as Logan grab a bruising hold on Scott’s hips, slamming all the way in. Noticing Scott’s aching cock, Logan sheathed a fist over and started pumping his hand on it, causing the other man to cry out and thrust his hips, thorn between the rough hands on his lenght or the hard cock in his ass.

“Shit—ah! That’s good— Ah fuck!” 

“Are ya really this vocal in bed?” Logan asked raising Scott’s ass for better access, jesus the kid’s flexible.

“Ah—Bite me,” Scott spat, Logan didn’t know if it was literal or metaphorical, so he shrugged and leaned down to bite on Scott’s shoulder blade. Scott hiss and arched up as Logan lick and taste the sweat on his skin.

There was a moment of Logan thrusting in him in a bruising but pleasurable pace, bodies slamming ecstatically while Scott blatantly release loud moans that could probably wake the whole school. Scott’s pace suddenly became erratic and needy, Logan knew he was close, he’s also not much far behind. Logan pumped his hand faster.

“God… Logan I—Ah!—I’m, SHIT!” Scott cried out, “Ah…!” he came on Logan’s hand with a wild arching of his spine, his toes curling and thighs hardening, gasping like he wasn’t in control of anything. His ass clutched tightly around Logan causing his pace to lose its rhythm, frantic to reach his climax and spill his seeds inside him.

Logan came with a grunt as Scott gasped, feeling Logan’s release inside of him. They were both breathless before the older man collapsed beside him, slowly slipping out as Scott sighed from the loss of fullness inside him. They stayed there for a moment, enjoying the aftershock of its pleasure before reality started to settle in.

Scott gulped, “I’m going to regret this in the morning am I?”

And maybe hearing that hurt, but it’s not like Logan would admit it, so he stayed quiet as Scott turn on his side of the bed, away from Logan with his back facing him. Logan got the message the other man was trying to say, but he ignored it and moved closer and pulled Scott in by the waist.

The other man went rigid but didn’t do anything to remove his hold on him, instead, he pulled the covers up to their chest and didn't say a word. Pressing his face on Scott’s nape, Logan closed his eyes and for once, he felt as if everything’s fine.

_“The fuck is wrong with ya?” Logan yelled when he followed Scott back to their room, slamming the door shut behind him._

_“Nothing’s wrong with me,” Scott spat, sitting down on the bed and tugging his shoes off._

_“Bullshit,” The older man cursed, leaning his back against the door and crossing his arms over his chest, “I get home and not even got a simple ‘Welcome back, Logan’ from ya.”_

_Snapping his head up, Scott resisted the urge to blast him that instant. If Logan knew better, he should know why he’s pissed at him, “What do you want me to do?” Scott practically yelled standing up and opening the closet, “You left without a word and didn’t came back for almost a year,” he explained tugging roughly at his towel, “And you expect me to welcome you with open arms and sing hallelujah?”_

_Logan shrugged, “Not a bad idea don’t'cha think?”_

_Scott stilled and slowly turned to give a murderous glare at him, “Do even have any fucking idea what day it was yesterday?”_

_Logan scrunched his eyebrows, having no idea what the other man was trying to prove, “Dunno,” he said, “Probably Tuesday?”_

_Scott stared at him and let out a tired sigh, like he just lost all hope on making any sense out of Logan. Why was he trying anyway? He should know better than to give him hints and pretend that Logan cares enough to actually give himself time to look at the calendar._

_“Unbelievable,” he said instead, slinging the towel over his shoulder, “You know what, I change my mind, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight and if you don’t leave this room, god give me strength I will blast you out.”_

Logan woke up from a loud cough coming towards the door. Peering his eyes open, he first noticed Scott resting his head on the crook of his neck with arms wrapped around the older mutant’s waist, before noticing a furry blue mutant standing by the door way.

“Shit,” Logan said, accidentally nudging Scott awake.

“What?” He complained grudgingly, slightly raising his head only to see Hank staring at the both of them. Scott hastily pulled the covers up to his neck, “Shit.”

Shuffling on his feet, Hank pointed a thumb at the entryway, “The door wasn’t lock so I though…” he trailed off, taking in a breath and huffing it out, “I’ll give you guys enough time to fix yourself, in the meantime, the Professor’s looking for you Scott and,” Hank stared at Logan, “We have something to discuss in my lab.”

As soon as Hank left the room, closing the door from behind, Scott scampered off the bed, hissing faintly from the soreness of his lower backside. He didn’t even spare a glance at Logan while he put on his clothes and walk towards the door as if nothing happened.

Something in Logan’s chest tightened.

* * *

Inside the lab and seated by the desk, Hank dropped his clipboard in front of Logan before sliding in a pen. The feral mutant picked it up and immediately noticed what it was, looking up, Logan stared at Hank. Why the hell is he giving him a divorce paper?

“It only needs your signature,” Hank told him, indicating that Scott’s signature was already there and the only thing missing was Logan’s “Scott already talked to me about it.”

“The hell is this about?” And maybe that’s the only thing Logan could say without outspreading his claws.

Hank sighed, “It’s hard for him, you of all people should know that, and seeing you having _his_ memories doesn’t make matters any better,” he explained, “It’s like watching it through a television, you didn’t felt it, you didn’t experienced it, all you did was witnessed it,” there was something in his voice that doesn’t approve of it, Logan doesn’t know if it’s about the sex part or the memories part.

“We’re not two different people, Bub.” Logan didn’t noticed himself growling.

“You don’t know that,” Hank said calmly.

And maybe that was true, maybe they really are two different people. Logan doesn’t know what to feel from that.

Looking down on the papers, Logan took a deep breath and reached for the pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun.
> 
> Here's a dash of a cliff hanger ya'll, I hope I did enough justice on the bed scene. It my first time writing one, complete with penetration... I shouldn't be proud about this.
> 
> Anyway, Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is longer.

Logan was nursing a cup of coffee by the dining area, wondering if Storm would still be down to cover his classes even though he could manage a few lessons by now. Maybe he could lie a little and push his first day of class by next week, it’s not like it could do any harm, besides he could fix his lesson planner by the coming weekend. It’s an absolute win, for him at least. Now, if he could just come up with a good reason and not get his ass electrified by—

Scott came barging through the entrance before slamming the divorce papers on the table with a flat palm, “Sign the papers.”

_Looking down on the papers, Logan took a deep breath and reached for the pen._

_Hank stayed back and watched for a moment, waiting for him to sign it and have this fiasco finally done and over with, but instead, Logan broke the pen into two with one simple move before throwing it across the table. Black ink slowly painting Hank’s clean table._

_“I ain’t signing it,” Logan simply replied, “Tell yer prissy little Boy Scout that.”_

_Then he stood up and left without looking back._

Putting down his coffee, Logan calmly leaned back on the chair and crossed both arms over his chest, “I don’t have a pen,” Scott slammed a black push pen beside the papers, Logan looked down before clicking his tongue and standing up to stretch, “Ya know what? I ain’t in the mood, maybe next time.” He offered, attempting to grab for his mug and leave.

“JUST SIGN THE GODDAMN PAPERS, LOGAN!” Scott finally snapped, noticing his outburst, he took a deep breath and tried to keep himself composed, “How hard can it be?”

“This must’ve probably been the first time I’ve seen you let lose,” he simply replied cocking his head to the right, “Other than when you were drunk.”

“Is this a joke to you?” Scott seethed.

“If it was, it would’ve been funny,” the older man replied walking towards the sink to wash his now empty mug.

Scott took a deep breath as if trying to keep himself collected while maintain a decent conversation with a retarded bastard, “Just sign it, Logan,” he said, “That’s all I’m asking.”

What Scott didn’t know, for Logan, he’s asking a lot. It’s not just a printed name over a signature, it’s more than that, something that Logan couldn’t understand himself, “No,” he simply replied wiping his mug clean and placing it inside the cupboard, “The other guy didn’t signed it, why the hell would I?”

“Because he’s not you,” Scott spat, hating the topic at hand.

Logan tried to ignore the fact that maybe that sentence stung, that maybe realizing that he can’t be the other guy was a painful truth for him, but it’s not like he would admit it, “Yer right, I’m not him,” he calmly replied, keeping his back facing Scott, “Means _he_ should sign the paper, ‘n not me.”

Logan heard Scott took a shaky and frustrated breath.

“I understand that your relationship with me on your timeline is a little different,” he said, “And I know that you don’t like me, but for the sake of being professional, Logan, please don’t drag me into your own issues,” When Logan didn’t made any move to make a response, Scott exhaled a tired scoff, “Do you really hate me that much that you’d try to get back at me, even _here?_ ”

Here. In this _different_ timeline but in this _same_ messed up universe, Logan had never once even thought of getting back at Scott, why would he? He died grieving from the hands of his own wife, he’d gone through enough and for what reason? For being a leader? For getting a hold of Jean first? Yeah right.

Turning around while drying his hand with a towel, Logan took a step forward, looking at Scott with a blank expression, “I don’t hate ya, Cyke, that’s why I ain’t signing it.” Was immediately out of his mouth before he could think it through.

Without waiting for the regret to come, Logan discarded the towel on a nearby chair and left. It didn’t took him five steps down the hall before hearing a loud crash of a table turning over from the dining area.

* * *

Logan watched as one of the students clumsily climbs up the rope to reach the second station, keeping a close eye, he noticed the kid concentrating hard before lifting a hand to raise himself up, only to have it stuck on the lower part of the rope. Logan inwardly groaned.

“Hey!” He barked causing the kid to yelp and tighten the grip on the line, “Deduction,” he informed him, “Now pick up yer pace and climb faster!” He yelled making the kid scramble on his arms and feet.

“You’re scaring them,” Ro told him taking a spot on his left with both hands resting on her hip.

Logan shrugged, “Works like a damn charm.”

No matter how many time-alterations, they will always be discriminated. Legally they’re accepted, but that doesn’t mean people wouldn’t try and stop from erasing them, there would always be someone out there who would someday make a move and attack. With this, the Professor implemented a subject that would guarantee to help the students protect themselves if ever the X-Men aren’t available.

Logan found himself with Storm, keeping watch on a group of students go through the obstacle course without the use of their mutation. A lot have already cheated and tried to use their gifts, Logan wondered if training three times a month is enough for these amateurs.

“Try to feel bad for them,” Ro said with a sigh, “Scott’s their next station.”

Logan snorted.

Based on a distant memory, Scott’s station was last for a reason. They once made him first on the first try and it resulted with a handful of students unable to continue. Apparently, Scott doesn’t understand the difference of an X-Men training from a Student training.

“And he’s still wondering why he isn’t the favourite teacher.”

“Don’t remind him,” Ro said, “His last attempt was yelling ‘McDonalds’ for dinner along with the children,” she added shaking her head.

“Doesn’t he hates McDonalds?” Logan wondered remembering Scott scolding him about oily foods after buying a bunch for the kids.

“He does.” 

It was either the other Logan wasn’t there to witness it or he haven’t recovered that memory yet because he couldn’t recall anything like that, he’s pretty sure it was the former. Though Logan could perfectly see Scott doing that, he’s desperate that way.

“Poor guy’s tryin’a win a losing battle.” The older mutant commented after a moment of silence, watching the kids struggle climbing a rock wall. 

“Which one?” Storm said all jokes suddenly put aside.

Logan’s mood deflated the instant those words escaped Ro’s mouth, it was at that moment when he realized what his comrade was trying to impart. The thought of Scott trying to win a losing battle because of him hadn’t entered his mind until Ro spoke about it. Logan just always seem to see the team leader be in control with everything he do, remembering his drunken state reminded him that Scott could break at some point.

“Clean up duty was yours last night,” Ro said leaning towards the topic she was intended to ask in the first place while watching as one of the kid slip and fell, a strong wind catched her fall, “Where were you?”

 _Banging the lights out of our fearless leader,_ “Smoking,” He replied in a gruff instead.

“What, ten packs?” She questioned, sarcasm evident on her voice. Logan stayed quiet and eyed at the same kid who tried to cheat on climbing the rope do the same on the rock wall. He growled, the kid slipped. “Scott’s never fond of swimming,” she continued as if trying to display it as an after-thought.

“I didn’t do anything with Cyke,” Logan defended.

“I didn’t said you did.”

She got him there. Swallowing hard, Logan decided not to utter a single word afterwards, he didn’t want another slip up to happen. Moments had passed with them keeping an eye on the students as most of them finish off and are now lying down on the grass. Storm stretched out her hands and a breeze of cold air passed through the bundle of kids.

“I don’t want to judge,” She continued still maintaining her eyes on the students, “But I hope you know what you’re doing,” she informed him before clasping her hands and telling the kids that they did a great work and should head towards the next station. 

There was a couple of groaned out but unproclaimed protests as the students fall in an imperfect line and drag themselves towards the pond, no doubt where Scott’s station was currently situated. Ro said something about checking Jean’s station on why’s the next batch taking too long to arrive before leaving Logan alone standing on the yard.

The feral mutant stood there, completely understanding that even though Storm said so that she wouldn’t judge, the tone of her voice says that she doesn’t approve on the little game Scott and him just played.

Running a hand over his face, he felt the first droplet of rain fell down his head.

* * *

According to the weather forecast, there would be heavy rainfall until late this night, and no, Storm wasn’t behind it, and also no, she won’t make it stop since the Professor said so not to mess with Mother Nature and something about the ozone layer and stuff, Logan lost track.

Since most of the students were soaking wet by the time they reached back into the mansion, Logan found himself abandoning his scheduled routine and took a mop to wipe the floor instead while the others make hot coco for the cold weather and maintain all bathrooms before it turn into shreds.

After the long hours of cleaning the mudded floors, Logan joined Marie and Bobby by the den, watching Jubilee create small fireworks for the younglings to watch. It was all good and fun at first, that was until one of the kids tried to copy her and almost burned the whole building down. 

Logan declared for a movie marathon instead.

After having the youngsters watch the TV with rapt attention, Logan concluded that it would be safe to leave the trio and, surprisingly, Piotr, in watching the kids and head straight for the kitchen. Usually a cold weather like this is a good time for a beer, it wouldn’t hurt to take a break from all those memory retrieving shenanigans he’s been doing for the past week.

“A bit too early for a drink, isn’t it?” Hank chimed coming inside and heading towards the fridge to pull out a box of orange juice.

“Gimmie a break,” he grumbled, “Been mopping the floors for hours now, Bub, ‘least lemme have this.”

“Does the Professor know about your secret stash?” Hank asked instead pulling out a glass cup to pour in.

Logan stilled, the can of beer close to his lips, “I’ll check your exam papers.” He offered immediately.

“Deal.” The furry blue mutant said, settling the agreement, a small victorious smile crept up his lips.

Logan didn’t know what made the scientist take a sit across from him while nursing a glass of orange juice, for all he knew Hank’s probably busy reading the results about Logan’s recent addition to his memory lane. But something tells him this was probably his way of finding out if the older man’s pissed with the events that happened this morning.

In retrospect, he _was_ pissed, but not at Hank, the guy was just doing a favour for his friend, he’d known Scott since '83 and they’ve been in the team for years now. Logan practically saw that coming. 

So he stayed on his spot and continued to drink his beer. Both of them were quietly finishing off their refreshments and it was after a couple of sips later when Logan found himself opening his mouth, half of him wondering how the hell did he came up with a question like that, “How will I know if I’m doing the right thing?”

It was a question but it came out as a flat sentence.

“You don’t,” Hank replied just as monotonous, already expecting the question and knowing what it meant.

It was simple, Hank doesn’t know if signing the papers would be the right choice. Logan was left with nothing to say because if fur ball didn’t know the answer, then how the hell would he? 

The idea of signing the papers doesn’t sit well with him, the other guy didn’t signed it for a reason and it must’ve affected his own way of thinking. But just like what Scott said, they’re two different people, a fact that Logan keeps on denying. 

He didn’t want to sign it just becuase of his own gut feeling.

But having Scott as his husband has been a revolting discovery, being married to him was just something that he’d never thought of doing. It was hard to believe and he would rather pass it up as a sick joke. 

Having these two thoughts confuses him in more ways than one. Logan couldn’t choose which side of the fence to jump on, and just maybe, having those memorise would help him.

One of the many reasons why he was even doing this in the first place.

But after going through this stupid routine, Logan found himself farther away from the answer than near. It frustrates the fuck out of him that it wasn’t even funny.

Finishing off his can of beer, Logan was about to crush it in a grip and threw it at the nearest trash bin when speaking of the devil himself came walking through the entryway, soaking wet from the rain and mud. He went straight towards the fridge as if staining the newly mopped floors that Logan just wasted most of his time on was the most natural thing to do.

“Ya know I just wasted fucking hours cleaning that,” Logan complained.

Pulling out a red water bottle, Scott closed the fridge and wiped his face with the collar of his also wet shirt, causing for it to hike up and expose a small portion of his pale skin. Logan suddenly found the dining table very fascinating after seeing that Hank was watching him ogle at their team leader.

“So do it again,” Scott replied flatly, completely oblivious from the silent exchange that the other two just did, “If anyone’s asking, I’ll be in the Danger Room,” he added, obviously informing Hank.

The blue scientist raised his head to look at Summers with furrowed eyebrows, “Don’t you think taking a bath first would be mandatory?”

“I’ll use the showers there.” He replied exiting the room and leaving a trail of dirt behind him, his feet squishing annoyingly on the tiles as he walk down the hall.

Hank turned to stare at Logan, a question already printed across his face.

“He sleeps by the living room,” he answered, explaining why Scott’s preference on taking the showers there was highly stronger than using the perfectly functioning one in their room. _Their room_ , god those words still sound strange.

Hank nodded in understanding, “Last night was an exception then?” he added looking down on his glass and taking a short drink.

Logan almost choked down on his own saliva, he completely forgot that Hank practically just walked in on them this morning. He cleared his throat, “Ya gonna give me a lesson now, Bub?”

“Not really, no,” he replied making Logan's left eyebrow to raise, “But I want to be disappointed.”

“What’s stopping ya?”

Hank took a deep breath and finished off his drink, “That you must be very frustrated.”

Logan didn’t replied when Hank left, because honestly, there was nothing for him to say.

* * *

Logan was itching to use the Danger Room, with the school filled with hormonal students who are playing board games, watching TV and other more activities kids do on a rainy day, Logan was left feeling completely and utterly bored. Usually he spends his time watching a hockey game, but with the youngsters’ hording the television for some stupid My Little Pony show, he found himself sitting on the couch watching along with them.

Just when he noticed himself getting affected by the show did he finally left the room and head towards the elevator to train in the Danger Room. Jubilee was right, My Little Pony was very involving.

Reaching his destination, Logan noticed the entrance was closed, meaning someone was training inside. With a shrug, he pushed a button for the doors to slide open, knowing that whatever simulation going on would vanish. He’d recently found that out when Scott interrupted his training for a team mission.

Logan wouldn’t say he wasn’t surprise to see Scott in the middle of the room, panting and covered in sweat. What surprised him was the dirt that covered him and the same clothes that he was wearing this morning.

Knowing Scott, he’s one for having a healthy lifestyle, but seeing the guy drain himself and sweating all over just after rushing out in the rain, not to mention he isn’t wearing his combat uniform, is a complete one-eighty.

“Ya trying to get yerself sick?” Logan immediately called out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Panting, Scott wiped his forehead with his left hand before turning towards the older man, “What, should you be the only person to release stress in the Danger Room?”

“No, but I ain’t planning to kill myself,” he countered, “For all I know you ain’t the one with the healing ability.”

The younger man released an exasperated sigh, “We had sex, Logan,” he reminded him, “Not a relationship.”

Logan leaned back on the door frame, “I haven’t signed the papers yet.”

“So are you telling me we’re in one?” That got the older man to shut up, the smirk on his face instantly morphing into a thin line, Scott smirked, “Thought so.”

Logan was left with nothing to say, leaving himself awkwardly leaning on the door frame while Scott walked his way passed him to leave. Just then, he caught a whiff of him, it wasn’t anxiousness nor fear, it was a smell he doesn’t commonly encounter and couldn’t seem to put a finger over it.

Logan felt Scott stopping on his tracks with their backs facing each other, “What is it that you want, Logan?”

“I’m not signing it,” he replied, his tone final.

With a sigh, Scott left, no doubt heading straight towards the showers.

Logan finally knew what the smell was, it was an _ache_. The very fact that Logan instantly frown just by hearing being in a relationship with Scott had stung the younger man. It didn’t show, Logan should know, but the smell was too evident to be overlooked.

With a frustrated hand running through his hair, Logan smashed the button for the door to close and yelling for the computer to start a different simulation.

_“What are you doing?” Scott asked as soon he opened the door to his room, only to see Logan packing his clothes in a duffle bag._

_“Packing yer stuff,” the older man simply replied, an unlit cigar hanging off his mouth._

_“I can see that,” Scott replied as if to point out the obvious, taking a step inside and looking around his almost empty room, “Why?”_

_Putting one last red and black flannel shirt, Logan zipped the bug shut and stretched his back before turning to look at the younger man in front of him, “Bringing it to my room, that a problem?”_

_Scott’s eyebrows raised high up that it probably reached his hairline, “Yes, because this is_ my _room.”_

_“Ain’t anymore.” The older man reply with a shrug._

_With the look on Scott’s face, Logan concluded that he must’ve finally get it. Scott opened and closed his mouth, as if trying his best to think on what to say or reply. Shifting his weight on his left feet, Scott pointed a finger at Logan, “You’re making this look like we’re in a relationship.”_

_Logan crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the right, “Aren’t we in one?”_

_For a moment, Scott’s expression became raw with surprise, his mouth hanging open and wondering how fucking with Logan for months had landed a relationship with him, “I- I thought…” he cleared his throat before pulling himself together, “I thought you don’t do relationships?”_

_Logan shrugged, “Look if yer not down with it, I could just put yer things back,” he offered pointing a thumb at the empty closet._

_“No,” Scott found himself immediately answering, “No, I, I just…” One of Logan’s eyebrows shot up, waiting for the younger man’s reply, “You’re not to smoke in bed.”_

“It’s raining down hard tonight,” Jubilee commented leaning on one of the counter top while looking through the window, a can of beer in hand, “Did the news said there would be a storm?”

Bobby shrugged, sitting on a stool beside Marie, “The kids had the remote.”

“You mean the kid _is_ the remote.” The Asian corrected tipping her beer to drink in.

Since it was going down hard this night, Marie decided that it wouldn’t be a great idea to go out for a drink, and since Logan just recently did the groceries, the hatch was restocked and was probably enough for the four of them. Too much actually.

“How’d you know they keep alcohol here?” Marie piped up, turning towards Logan who was leaning on the fridge.

Remembering his first encounter with a drunk Scott, Logan was reminded of how the guy practically just jumped on him and is probably the reason why they ended up recovering what was supposed to be a forgotten memory, “Long story.” He replied instead.

“I wonder if the Professor knows about this.” Bobby wondered.

Jubilee made a face, “This is _his_ house, Bobby” she said, pointing out the obvious.

“Yeah, but I don’t really see the Professor drinking.”

“He’s more like the fancy wine kind of person,” Marie contributed.

Logan, being the only person in this room to actually witness _The_ Charles Xavier in a drunken and high state, scoffed at the conversation the kids were having. Though the change up was a bit of a shocker, it’s not every day you see a person who you thought had everything in control hit rock bottom.

In that instant, he thought of Scott, both kinds of them. Seeing their fearless leader this way, it wouldn’t be long before Scott turns into the same inconsolable person he was on the other timeline. The difference was, in there, Jean was dead, but in here, Logan’s alive, breathing and walking, but a different version was left on his wake.

This was much worse.

“Please tell me you’re going to clean that?” Jubilee suddenly told him, pulling Logan out of his trance.

Looking down, he didn’t noticed he crushed the can of beer he was holding, spilling the content on the floor. Damn it, he just literally cracked his bones cleaning that shit up, “Bobby will.” He answered instead earning a glare from the girlfriend, he shrugged and threw the can away before opening a new one.

“How’s it going with you and the divorce thing?” Jubilee asked, rearing the conversation towards a different topic. Logan concluded that the girl must’ve drank a couple already to bring this kind of conversation out in the open. And by the looks of it, Rogue was probably trying her best not to throw her shoe at her.

“What’d’ya think?” the feral mutant grumbled

The Asian winced while the couple look at them with a questioning look, “Yeah, I heard what happened with Mr. Summers.”

It’s not like it was a surprise. First thing in the morning and Hank’s already there to witness it, besides, Jubilee could be a nosy bitch sometimes, “Yeah, well, it ain’t like we never fucked in this timeline before.”

In an instant, Jubilee spurted her drink, Bobby choked on his beer, and Marie’s can fell on the floor with a loud clang. Logan stared at them with narrowed eyes, wondering what the hell just happened to them.

It didn’t took a moment for Jubilee to instantly wipe her mouth and pull herself together before turning to look at the older man in front of her with a bewildered expression, “You did what?!”

“You fucked with who?!” Rogue spluttered, patting a coughing Bobby Drake on the back.

Logan must’ve read things differently, “What’r ya guys talking about?”

“I’m talking about Mr. Summers literally flipping the table this morning!” Jubilee yelled, “What are _you_ talking about?”

_Oh._

After his discussion with Ororo and Hank about him sleeping with Scott, Logan assumed that Jubilee was also trying to make the same discussion with him. The thought about Summers’s earlier outburst didn’t entered his head as a possibility. Well it’s not like Logan’s preventing for the beans to be spilled in the first place. 

Rubbing his nape, he’s suddenly too tired to explain anything to them, “We should probably hit the hay,” he suggested, “Ya guys need to be up and early tomorrow.” 

It was evident that the three of them didn’t want to drop the subject down, but at least they knew when to push on with the issue or not. After cleaning the mess they made, Logan waited for them to leave the area before closing the lights. Thinking of taking a leak first before going straight to bed, Logan was hit with a strange feeling of Déjà vu.

Passing by the living room, Logan saw Scott sleeping on one of the sofas. He was about to ignore him and head straight towards the bathroom when he heard the guy groaning. Logan didn’t know what came over him to make his feet suddenly walk up to Scott and crouch down in front of him.

He was groaning alright.

Having a good look on him, Logan noticed the droplets of sweat forming on his temple and the continuous toss and turn of his head, probably having some weird ass nightmare. _Jesus the guy’s a fucking baby,_ and Logan’s a hypocrite for even thinking a thought like that.

With an annoyed groan, Logan was about to shake the guy awake when he felt Scott’s skin was hot and burning under his touch. In an instant, Logan went from irritated to worried. Putting a hand on top of Scott’s forehead, the guy whimpered but remained asleep with a pinched expression on his face. 

Scott was burning up.

“Ya fucking idiot,” Logan told him even though the guy wouldn’t hear it, “What happened to healthy living?” He was replied with a whimpered groan and an unconscious hand swatting him on the face. 

An asshole even in his sleep.

Rubbing both hands over his face, Logan slipped one arm behind Scott’s shoulder and one behind his knees before hoisting him up and pulling him close to his chest, jesus was the guy hot, literally. Realizing that he’s currently carrying Scott as if they’re newlyweds, Logan prayed to not let a single student see them like this.

 _The fuck am I doing?_ he thought, although he found himself moving his feet while carrying Scott back to their room. 

After a troubling moment of opening his damn door, Logan successfully got inside and slowly lowered Scott on his bed, no doubt noticing the heavy breathing the younger man was doing.

Scott’s an idiot, a big fucking idiot that couldn’t give two shits on taking a bath first before draining himself in the Danger Room, what exactly was the guy trying to prove? That his tight ass could swat away bacteria? He’s the goody-two-shoes one who always discuss about how dirty rain water is, and now what? What the fuck is Logan supposed to do with him?

Logan found himself pounding loudly on Jean’s door, continuously. He was about to pound harder when Jean opened the door looking annoyed and glaring daggers at him.

“Do you have any idea what time is it?” She hissed.

“Scott has a fever,” Logan immediately informed her, ignoring the fact that he said Scott’s real name and not one of his own made up ones, “The hell am I supposed to do with him?”

Jean pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned on the door frame, “Are you telling me that you’ve never taken care of a sick kid before?”

“Oh I’m sorry, last I checked I was fighting fucking sentinels, not being a freaking nurse.” Logan countered. Even before the sentinel problem, Logan never took part on taking care of the kids whenever flu season attacks, a trait that he still have. Besides, it’s not like Logan needs to know the basics, he have his healing factor for that.

Jean stared at him, arms crossed over her chest with two furrowed eyebrows, “You’re worried,” she pointed out, the amusement and surprise evident on her voice.

Logan didn’t bother to reply, he only glared at her as a response. With a sigh, she went back inside and pulled on one of her drawers, “You said a fever, right?” Logan nodded, “The best way is to keep him cool and hydrated, meaning cold compress on his forehead and chest, also less or thin clothing. Tepid baths in the morning, not cold, that’s dangerous,” Jean continued before coming back and handing Logan a couple of ibuprofen, “Here, he should take this with a full stomach.”

Logan blinked, staring down on the medication before looking up to stare back at her, “All this just for a fever?”

Jean shrugged, “Have you checked his temperature?” Logan shook his head, “You should,” she said reaching out on her hand as a thermometer flew right towards her before handing it to Logan, “A fever can cause brain damage if over forty-two Celsius.”

That made Logan to immediately turn on his heel and head straight back to his room, inserting the thermometer between Scott’s lips. Remembering Jean telling him about a cold compress, Logan went out towards the kitchen to grab a bowl and filled it up with water and ice. Returning back to his room, he inspected the readings from the thermometer only to find out that Scott’s temperature’s currently 39.8 Celsius.

Honestly, Logan didn’t know if he should be relieved that it’s not over forty or irritated because it’s _almost_ forty.

Grabbing a small towel from his cabinet, Logan soaked it up and placed it on Scott’s forehead. Remembering Jean’s orders on keeping him cool and hydrated, Logan started unbuttoning Scott’s shirt, only to realize what he was doing after seeing flawless white skin. As if burned, Logan found himself letting go and leaning back to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“The hell am I doing.” It wasn’t a question.

With a grunt, Logan sat on the floor just beside Scott’s bed, turning his head to look at the younger man who was breathing heavily in his sleep. He watched Scott as he scrunched his eyebrows and heard him keen, turning his head from the discomfort but not enough for the towel to slide off. 

_“Maybe it’s time for us to move on.”_

_“Not everyone heals as fast as you, Logan.”_

Standing up, Logan went to grab for another towel to get it all soaked up. Ignoring the nagging voice inside his head, he started to gently rub up on Scott’s chest and neck, trying his best to cool him off while the rain continues to fall freely from the sky.

* * *

Logan woke up with the ray of light hitting his closed eyelids. The rain must’ve stopped somewhere early this morning. Noticing how he was seated on the floor beside Scott’s bed while leaning on the nightstand, a bowl of water beside his left thigh, Logan wondered what he was doing last night.

_Oh right, Scott has a fever._

Looking up and turning his head to the right, Logan saw an empty clean made-up bed,

_What?_

Feeling completely awake and functioning, Logan shot up and looked around the room only to find out that Scott’s nowhere to be seen, “Son of a bitch,” noticing the unopened cracker and medicine by the nightstand, his efforts completely ignored, Logan cursed again, “Son of a bitch!”

Bolting out of his room, Logan marched along the corridors, peeking through every classroom doors in search of a very stubborn jerk who was probably trying to kill himself.

Turning a corner, he accidentally bumped into Kitty who was just heading towards her class.

“Ya seen Summers somewhere?” Logan immediately asked.

Surprised, Kitty was at a loss of words for a moment, “I, uh, yeah, yeah,” she stammered, “In his class, teaching.”

Growling, Logan stepped aside and headed to climb the stairs, ignoring Kitty’s wide eyes following him as he left, probably creating a lot of questions inside her head.

Counting the classroom doors, Logan went towards the fifth one by the right, immediately turning the knob and pushing it open to see Summers hunched down on the teacher’s desk, using his forefinger to rub his forehead while looking on his laptop, projecting a lesson about triangles.

It was obvious that the guy wasn’t feeling well yet.

_Calling me an immatured asshole when he’s the fucking stubborn one._

Logan’s intrusion must’ve been quite a show, considering he practically slammed the door open. He’d like to think that he didn’t cause quite an attention but the sudden jolt of most of the students proved him otherwise.

“The hell do ya think yer doing, Slim?” Logan asked instead, ignoring the number of eyes watching him.

Scott, who was the only one left unbothered by the older man’s sudden arrival had remained staring at his laptop, “Teaching.” He replied dully, leaning his head on his palm as his elbow supports most of the weight of his throbbing head. Logan didn’t missed to notice his discomfort.

With a couple of quick long strides, Logan had crossed the room towards Scott and places a calloused hand on the brunette’s forehead. Ignoring the sudden murmuring of the students, he tried to feel his temperature. The expected heat coming off of Scott’s skin made his lips form a thin line.

Scott froze for a moment from Logan’s sudden action before immediately swatting his hand away, “What are you doing?”

“Yer still burning up,” Logan informed him instead.

“I’ll live,” he replied, “Now if you would please not be another headache and kindly get out of my class,” he told him before turning towards the class, “Open your textbooks to page two-hundred fifteen and answer exercises A and B.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Logan also turned towards the class, “Make that a homework, class dismissed.” He informed them causing a bunch of questioning looks from all of the students, the murmuring getting louder by the moment.

“No, not class dismissed!” Scott told the students, the irritation slowly coating his words, “What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed standing up, as if threatening Logan. The older man wanted to scoff.

“Ending yer lesson so that ya’d get yer workaholic ass back to bed,” Logan told him casually, “And maybe take the fucking medicine I placed on yer nightstand.” He added not at all caring if the students heard him.

Scott breathed through his nostrils, clearly annoyed, “I can work and take care of myself perfectly fine, Logan” he told him, “Now, if you would please stop interfering on stuff you shouldn’t stick your nose in, because out of the two of us, I’m the teacher here,” he seethed, “Since that’s settled, you can now leave. Exams are coming up and I have a class to teach.”

All throughout Scott’s yammering, Logan watched as sweat roll down his forehead and the flushed colour of his neck reach his jawline. Unusual hot breath escaping his lips along with the heavy breathing through his nostrils just after his little rant. Logan knows that whatever this guy told him about being capable of taking care of himself was a bunch of total bullcrap, he’s obviously sick and any minute now he’ll either pass out or encounter brain damage.

Logan made a decision, with a nonchalant shrug, he immediately bent over to take Scott by the waist and threw him over his right shoulder. Scott made a surprised yelp as the students watch and mutter louder, they weren’t even hiding it anymore.

“Logan!” The brunette yelled, moving his feet and punching his fist on Logan’s backside, “Put me down! NOW!”

Ignoring Scott, Logan made a tighter grip on his knees to prevent the guy from kicking him on the gut before turning around to walk toward the door, “Class dismissed,” he told the students before leaving the room while Scott splutter out orders that he knew Logan wouldn’t follow.

Scott punched and yelled as the older man carried him across the hall and down the stairs, because of his position and state, it didn’t took a moment for Scott to slacken from the immediate exhaustion. 

“I’m the leader of the X-Men! I order you to put me down!” 

Though his mouth’s a different story. 

“We ain’t in a mission nor in the Danger Room, Slim,” Logan replied.

“I’m ordering you!”

“And yer not five.”

Classes are still going, meaning only few of the students where there to witness what Logan was currently doing. But with Scott yelling and ordering him to let go, a couple of students inside each classroom started turning their heads to look at the commotion.

It’s a good thing that Logan had lost all of his self-respect to even feel humiliated.

“This is embarrassing and very unprofessional!” Scott continued.

“Try shutting yer mouth,” Logan suggested, “And maybe ya won’t attract attention.”

“Put me down and maybe I’ll shut up.”

“Ain’t happening.”

A pointy elbow dug deep on his lower back causing Logan to thrust forward while he hissed in pain. Scott should be thankful that he’s currently sick because if everything’s well, then Logan will not hesitate, leader or not, he could give a mean right hook if tempted.

After a couple of protest, Logan finally reached their bedroom and kicked the door open to enter inside, momentarily passing through the beds and heading straight towards the bathroom door.

“What are you doing?” Scott exclaimed, “My bed’s over there!”

Logan ignored him, using his left hand, he turned the knob and pushed open the door before settling Scott to sit down on the closed toilet lid.

“Leave the sit and I’ll slash yer back.” He threatened, although they both knew it was an empty one.

With a puzzled expression, Scott watched as Logan went towards the tub and play with the hot and cold faucet, adjusting the knob every after he checks the temperature with his elbow. Contented, he stood up from his kneeling position and let the water flow freely.

“Take a bath,” he told Scott, “Ya stink.” And then he left, closing the door behind him.

_“Tepid baths in the morning, not cold, that’s dangerous,”_

* * *

Days rolled by with Logan doing his best to keep a close eye on Scott, it earned him a lot of attention lately and he’s been the usual main topic on most of the students. 

When have it never?

Ever since he woke up, he’s always been the main topic of the recent gossip around school. Only this time, Scott’s involvement was a lot obvious. 

Because of his scheduled routines and Hanks hours and hours of History lessons, Logan hasn’t been able to keep Scott stay rested in a whole day. Whenever he finishes a long chore, he would see Scott’s empty bed while a carrying a bowl of porridge. Usually Logan would find him in his office typing on his laptop or checking papers. And no matter how may protests, they would always end up with Logan carrying or dragging Scott back to his bed, against his will or not.

Though Scott seem to constantly say that he’s feeling fine, but whenever Logan leaves for a minute to get his medicine, he would come back only to see Scott sleeping on his bed, completely knocked out. Logan usually uses this advantage to check on his temperature.

That’s the system in the morning, things are way simpler at night.

Since the news about Scott’s fever broke out like wildfire, Rogue and the others pretended that it would be a lot more convenient if they drink inside the mansion and not at some local far away bar. Logan knew what their original intention was, but he chose not to point it out in the open. 

Scott continues to sleep on the sofa at night, leaving Logan always carrying him back to bed. He usually does a couple of drinks first before telling the kids that he’ll hit the hay first and going straight towards the living room to fetch a sleeping Summers. After laying him down on the bed, Logan would put a cold compress on his forehead.

Logan knew they knew about his additional routine, but they chose not to question it, actually, almost all of the population in school knew about this but doesn’t ask him about it.

Even the adult trio chose to keep the topic out of the conversation whenever Logan’s around. It was a huge question for him, it was only answered after his short conversation with Jean.

“Whenever you’re around and Scott’s typical migraine would strike, you always assume that it was your duty to take care of him,” she told him, “No matter how many times he said he could handle it.”

“And how many times was I around whenever that happens?”

Jean was silent for a moment before turning to look at Logan, giving him a sad smile, “Not always.”

Apparently, it’s one of Logan’s many routines to take care of Scott whenever he feels under the weather, Hank only forgot to list it down since it doesn’t always happens. The migraine was constant, but Logan wasn’t. Proof of why the divorce was implemented in the first place.

It didn’t take long for the Professor to confront Logan about this.

Just like any other nights, after spending his time with Marie and the others, Logan went towards the living room to pick Scott up and carry him back to his bed only to find the Professor by the hallway, in front of their room. Looking at him with calm smile.

“Lemme lay him down first, Chuck,” Logan said acknowledging the Professor before pushing the door open and gently laying Scott down on the bed, the guy immediately turned over his stomach and let out a faint snore.

“How is he?” The Professor finally asked after Logan closed the door from his room.

“To be ‘onest, I dunno,” the feral mutant replied truthfully, “The guy’s stubborn enough not to tell me,” he explained, “Keeps sayin’ that he's fine when he’s obviously not,” he added, “Fucking stubborn, really.”

Charles nodded his head as if understanding the situation before beckoning Logan to follow him as he wheel down across the hall, “Typical of him.”

Logan snorted because that’s actually true.

“If he isn’t trying to tire his ass off, he would’ve already been better by know.”

Turning a corner, they passed through a window that illuminates the cloudy sky, “I’m certain that even your version of Scott has workaholic tendencies,” the Professor told him, “You should know that even here, he would chose to be rather productive than stay in bed and do nothing.”

Logan scoffed, realizing something, “Healthy living, to avoid sickness and be productive,” he said, “Why am I not surprised.”

They were silent for a moment, walking down the hall in a calming silence. Reaching the kitchen area, Logan was again suddenly slapped with a feeling of Déjà vu.

“I hope you’re not playing with fire, Logan,” the Professor warned him, “It may not be obvious, but Scott’s in a very vulnerable state.”

And Logan didn’t know what to say from that, because no matter how many times he see Scott acting like he has everything in control with all of the things around him, he knew that inside his walled up mind was slowly turning into a mess. He’ve seen it happened once, and it fears him that it may happen again.

“Good night, Logan,” the Professor said slowly turning his chair to leave, “I believe there’s still a paper you have to worry.”

* * *

Logan’s check-ups only happens at least twice a week, Hank doesn’t have any definite day since he’s been busy on other stuff for the school, but he never misses a week where he would call Logan to meet him in his lab for a quick MIR scan. Usually it only takes him a moment before Hank pulls him out and ask him a few questions regarding to the memories of this timeline. 

But this time, the blue scientist seems to be taking his time.

Hank had slip him in the scanner more than two times now, scratching his furry blue head while looking at the results whenever it finishes, before asking Logan for another quick scan. At first Logan shrugged and lied down again, but by the fourth time, he was getting tired with the cramp space.

“If the machine’s busted, Bub,” Logan started scratching his jaw, “Ain’t no healing factor can fix that.”

“It’s not broken, Logan,” Hank assured him, “I’m just having some technical difficulties.”

“Ya just said it’s broken but fancier.”

“No it’s not, I just…” Turning around Hank placed all three identical results of Logan’s brain scan and an extra other one that looks exactly the same on the table, “Have you been doing your routines regularly?”

Logan’s whole face scrunched up, “Ya just saw me did the groceries yesterday right?” A pause after realizing something. Scott hadn’t been able to go along with Logan whenever there’s a routine he has to do that involves him. Because of his fever, it was the older man’s call to leave him out of it for the meantime, meaning Logan hasn’t been able to follow through his schedule accurately, “If Scott’s recent non-involvement on my schedule affected—”

“Don’t worry it didn’t,” Hank said cutting him off, “Scott’s been sleeping on the sofa for weeks, and not once did it hinder you recovering your memorise.”

Slumping down, Logan felt unexpected relief that he would probably later question himself about, “The hell’s the problem then?”

Indicating at the brain scans laid down on the table, Hank placed a paw on the three results, “These results are too identical with the one taken last Thursday, exactly two days ago,” he explained pointing his other paw on the fourth picture.

Logan stared blankly at the bigger mutant in front of him, failing to understand what the guy was trying to prove, “I’m gonna need more explanation than that, Bub,” he said, “Ya know I ain’t smart.”

“Honestly, I don’t get it also,” Hank finally confessed, putting a hand under his chin as if thinking, “It seems to me that your brain hasn’t been able to recover any memories yet.”

“And that means what?”

Hank was silent for a moment, the gears in his head turning. Pacing the room twice, his head suddenly snapped up as if realizing something just that instant, “Logan, what was the last memory you remembered?”

“Scott moving in my room,”

“Well that helped,” he grunted slumping back down on his chair, “I forgot your memories comes in random,” he added as if reminding himself, “Can we do another scan?” Logan glared at him, “This’ll be the last.”

It wasn’t.

It was nearly midnight by the time Hank finally let him go, Logan lost count of how many scans the guy did to him. If he didn’t threaten to rip the scanner into shreds, he would probably still be down there slowly turning into one of Hank’s guinea pigs. 

Scratching his nape, Logan headed towards the living room to fetch Scott, only to find out that the sofa was empty and that there was no sign of the younger man anywhere. Frantic, but not admitting it, Logan immediately started looking through the libraries and other areas that includes a sofa. Turning out futile, the feral mutant found himself heading toward Jean’s room to ask for help when he suddenly passed by his own one, noticing that the door was slightly open.

Logan didn’t want to assume, but he checked to see if his hunch was right. Opening the door with a soft creak, he immediately saw Scott sleeping on his own bed, his left arm thrown over his head while the other was placed on top of his stomach. Logan must’ve blinked a couple of times to see if he was seeing things right, you never know, maybe getting his brain scanned countless of times might cause him hallucination.

Logan crossed the room in a couple of short strides, crouching beside the brunette’s bed before placing a calloused hand on his forehead. Smiling when felt no heat.

Just to be sure, Logan pulled out a thermometer and inserted it between Scott’s lips.

* * *

“Hey!” Logan barked, noticing how the kids were ganging up on him, “Since when did Kitty bought a house in Boardwalk? She’s only been there once to buy the property!”

It was Sunday and by the time Logan woke up, Hank was early to inform him that he could take a break from following his routine. Hank came out with a conclusion that Logan won’t be able to retrieve _his_ memories for the meantime, meaning his efforts will only go to waste and that he should spend his time relaxing.

So Logan was wondering how in the hell was playing a very old Monopoly game while a bunch of kids watch them is relaxing.

At first it came out as a simple and innocent request from Jubilee, until they started making bets on who would surely win this stupid childish game. Losers will have to clean all bathrooms in the mansion the whole week, while winners get to say ‘In your face bitch!’ (Logan’s words). 

The game first started with Bobby as the banker, moments later it was Jubilee handing out the money while Logan miraculously started losing houses and properties.

“Yer a dirty cheater,” Logan seethed glaring at Jubilee.

“Me?” The Asian replied, faking her most innocent voice ever yet, “But I’m just a harmless little Chinese banker,” she said in a squeaky annoying voice that sounds way out of her character.

“A lot of things are wrong with what ya just said, kid,” the older man pointed out earning him a dice on the face. Who would have thought that on a quiet weekend afternoon, the Wolverine would play Monopoly with a bunch of kids, it was a very disturbing sight.

“Hold up, I just bought Marvin Gardens,” Logan said looking through his properties, “Why the hell am I paying Bobby?”

“Mr. Summers!” Jubilee called out in surprise, causing for the feral mutant to suddenly still his movements. 

Looking up, Logan saw Scott leaning on the entrance frame, arms crossed over his chest while he watch them quietly from behind. All heads turned towards the leader of the X-Men, the sudden attention made him nod as an automatic response.

“You should come join us.” Jubilee offered. 

Considering that the game usually take up hours to finish, Logan wondered if Jubilee have any plans of sleeping if they are to let Scott join. They would have to start the game all over again, not that he’s complaining, it’s either he loses the bet or wins it, and with his current situation, Logan’s more than happy to start the game all over again.

“I only plan to watch,” Scott replied, declining the offer, “Besides, you wouldn’t want me in the game.”

“What, ya telling her yer too good to play with us?” Everyone’s head suddenly _snapped_ to look at Logan, the older man ignored the looks he was receiving and continued, “Or is it the opposite?”

Scott tipped his head to the right, mouth forming into a thin line, “Are you challenging me?”

“What does it look like?”

There was a moment of silence with Logan smirking, knowing all too well that Summers’ll give in any moment. Letting him join the game would probably be a much better idea, not just for Logan’s benefit, but it’ll prevent Scott’s tight ass to train in the Danger Room that would probably cause him to relapse on his fever.

“Okay, I’ll play,” Scott finally said getting off from the doorway and walking straight towards them before taking a sit on the free open spot _beside Logan_ , “I should remind you, I’m a bit competitive.” 

Jubilee was staring at the two x-men sitting together with huge owlish eyes, blinking every now and then as if proving herself that she’s seeing right. Everyone was gaping at them, and Scott acted as if everything’s normal, that taking a sit beside his supposedly ex-husband was the most natural thing to do.

“Are we going to start the game or what?” Scott finally asked cocking his head to right, completely oblivious.

No one said a thing after that.

Scott crushed them without mercy.

* * *

Logan woke up with an unexplainable urge to go out and breathe the cold midnight air. Sitting up, he turned his head to look at the sleeping form of Scott Summers, wondering what made the guy change his mind. 

Another question formed inside Logan’s head, _what made him want Scott back here?_

The only reason Logan wanted Scott back into his own bed was because of the guy's fever and that he should be taken care off. 

_Why did he had sex with Scott?_

Because it’s fun, sex is fun, it doesn’t mean anything to him.

_Why can’t he sign the papers?_

He needed answers, without his memories or without the other guy’s memories, why would he sign something that he doesn’t know what would be the outcome?

Bolting out of his bed, Logan tried to push the questions nagging him at every turn. The inevitable truth that he tries to ignore and deny that even at one point he even believed his own lie. Gently closing the door behind him, Logan saw Jean, leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

* * *

Later that afternoon, while classes are going and the adults are teaching. Logan just got out of his room while carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder, wearing jeans and a black leather jacket. With adamantium coated bones, he managed to trudge through the halls in a quiet pace, heading towards the sublevels to have a talk with Hank.

Passing through the Danger Room and straight towards the familiar door, Logan opened it and went inside without giving just as much as a knock or any form of a heads up.

Hank looked up from the piles of paper to stare at the uninvited visitor, “Going somewhere I suppose?” he asked noticing Logan’s get up.

“That part ain’t obvious yet?” Logan replied nearing Hank’s desk.

“Did the Professor sent you on a mission?”

“No.”

And Hank instantly understood.

As soon as Logan reached the desk, the blue scientist immediately stood up and looked at the feral mutant dead in the eye, “Why?” 

_Why._ Such a simple word, but held a thousand answers, a thousand complicated answers. But Logan only shrugged, “Finally made up my mind,” he replied, “Tell Scott I already signed the papers, it’s on his nightstand.”

But Hank ignored him, staring at Logan as if he’s some kind of puzzle that he hasn’t yet solved. And just like a light bulb lighting up, he realized something, “How long, Logan?”

Logan knew what the younger mutant meant, “I think ya already know.”

Running a paw through his fur, Hank let out a disappointed scoff, “Leaving, right. Just when everything’s finally going back to normal, here you are again, being as inconsiderate as ever,” Logan stayed silent and accepted the insult, “Do you really think doing this is the right choice?” Hank questioned gesturing a paw at Logan’s bag.

When Logan replied, his voice was low but nonetheless determined, “Yeah,” Hank stared at him, eyes filled with disappointment and anger, but he didn’t do anything, he just stood there in silence, fisting his paws into a tight grip, “I’ll see myself out.”

Logan left.

And Hank didn’t stop him.

Marching towards the garage, he thought this was fine, that leaving was fine, that he should probably go back to Canada and make the right choice for once. Logan needs space, some time alone to think and fix his already messed up head. It’ll also probably even help Scott move on. 

So how come whenever he takes another step, he could feel his heart sink deeper. 

Standing beside Scott’s bike, key in hand, Logan stood there with his duffle bag laid down on his feet. Waiting, not knowing exactly what. He should move, open the garage gate and drive as far as he can, but he just stood there, dreading the moment. Logan didn’t want to leave, he just went back in time to have this stinking mansion back, and now what? Here he was about to ride on a bike and go to god knows where in Canada. 

And for what reason?

_Gently closing the door behind him, Logan saw Jean, leaning against the wall, waiting for him._

_“D’ya have a knack for messing with people’s head?” Logan asked walking towards her, “Ya could have just knock on the door like a normal person.”_

_“I was being precocious,” Jean replied in a shrug, “I don’t want Scott eavesdropping.”_

_Scratching his jawline, Logan exhaled through his nose and stared at the woman in front of him, “What’d’ya want, Red?”_

_“I want to know,”_

_Logan scoffed, “Can’t ya just do that by looking through my head? That’ll do us both a favour,” he said, “I get my sleep and ya get what ya wanna know,” a pause, “I’m pretty sure ya don’t really respect other people’s privacy unlike the Professor.”_

_“I’m not the Ice Queen.”_

_“Ya could be the Red Queen.”_

_“And we’re not in a place called Wonderland.” With an exasperated sigh, Jean ran a hand through her hair. This wasn’t the reason why she came here in the first place, “This isn’t how I expected our conversation to be.”_

_It was an odd feeling to spend time with Jean alone in the night and feel nothing but platonic love for her. That affection of lust nowhere to be seen and the need to feel her skin was like a distant memory. It felt foreign and slightly appalling at first, but Logan had gotten used to it without difficulty._

_“I’m not going to beat around the bush,” Jean informed him, “But I think you have to accept the fact that you already have all your memories.”_

_If Logan was drinking coffee or beer, he would’ve spluttered it out by now, coughing and wheezing, completely taken off guard by Jean’s straightforwardness._

_Not because it was false, but because it was true._

_There was a reason why Hank’s findings had halted to a stop. Deep down, Logan knew why, he just didn’t want to accept it for the matter, maybe if he just keep quiet and pretend that the machine malfunctioned, no one would know. He just realized now that there’s a reason why keeping secrets here in the mansion was not possible._

_“Lemme guess,” Logan said, “The Professor knows.”_

_Jean heaved a sigh, “He didn’t want to impose,” she answered, “But he was concerned,”_ Of course he was. _, “Logan sooner or later you have to make a decision, Scott can’t keep waiting forever.”_

_But Logan can._

_The only reason why Logan hasn’t made up his mind signing the papers yet was his memories. But now that he has it, what’s stopping him? He didn’t want to accept it at first, didn’t want to deal with the issue, he was contented for the meantime, he could deal with it some other day, just not now. But the more he pretends, the more it affects Scott, the more it becomes harder for the guy to move on, to heal._

_Signing the divorce papers means closure, means Scott have the whole signal to let go. But Logan hasn’t yet, hasn’t decided to write his name on it and its giving Scott mix signals. That maybe they could still fix their marriage, fall in love all over again and all those other crap._

_But Logan doesn’t want those, he doesn’t even want ever in his whole damn life to be romantically involved with that guy. So why can’t he make a decision?_

_This whole thing that Logan has been denying just proves that he’s selfish, the more he neglects signing the papers the more it gives Scott hope. He’s making everything worse. And for what reason? Because he’s confused?_

_So Logan finally made a choice._

_“Logan,” Jean called pulling the feral mutant out of his thoughts, her face painted with concern, “That’s not the decision I wanted you to make.”_

_“Ya gotta stop looking inside peoples’ head, Red,” Logan replied instead._

_Ignoring Logan’s poor attempt on changing the subject, Jean pressed on the matter even more, “You have to think this through,” she said, persuading him to change his mind, “You’re being irrational.”_

_“I think this is the most rational thing I’ve ever done.”_

_“No you don’t,” she replied, her voice getting higher, “It’s my mistake to interject, just give yourself a few more days to decide.”_

_But Logan was having none of it, he had made Scott waited long enough, “Red, it might not be obvious, but_ he _didn’t signed the papers because he still cares, still loves him and didn’t want to lose him,” he explained, telling her the other Logan’s reason why the first paper were ripped apart, “But I don’t,” a pause, he took a deep breath and continued, “Scott’s right, I’m not him, we’re two different people. The only reason I didn’t want to sign the papers was because his memories confuses me, but thanks for making it clear.”_

_“I’m a telepath, Logan,” Jean said, “You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me. This isn’t what you want.”_

_“Him and I,” Logan continued, “We both learned the hard way that we can’t always have what we want,” he told her, “And what I want is to stay here, in the mansion.”_

_Jean’s face morphed into something different, as if finally realizing the worst, “You can’t be serious.”_

_“I need some time alone, sort things out. The other guy was quite a mess,” Logan explained, chuckling humourlessly, “At least it’ll give Slim an easier way to let go.”_

_“Logan, I am begging you, as a teammate, as a friend, as a mutant like yourself,” her voice sounded desperate, “to stay and think this through.”_

_“I already did.”_

That's right, Logan already made a decision.

Leaning his hip on the motorcycle, he tried to remind himself that leaving was the only option. 

While classes were going, Logan did his best to pack his bags as quickly as possible and search for the divorce papers that were placed in one of Scott’s drawers. Not letting himself to fall into doubt and chicken out after confirming Jean that he’s leaving. He took a deep breath and signed it before heading towards Hank’s lab to inform the scientist.

He should go, grab his bag and drive out.

But instead he waited, waiting on something that even he doesn’t know what. He’s already leading Scott on, what more stupid mistakes does he have to remind himself to get going?

Running a hand through his hair, Logan was about to turn the engine roaring when the door of the garage slammed open. Standing there, panting hot breath and sweat rolling down his face, was Scott, holding the divorce papers in a tight grip, as if letting it go would be the end for him.

Right that instant, Logan realized that he got everything wrong.

He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to sign the papers, he _never_ wanted to. It wasn’t the memories confusing him, it was his own doubt. Logan was so caught up with the idea that he’s not supposed to fell in love with Summers that while in the midst of denying it, he unconsciously found himself doing it.

Jean was right. This isn’t what he wants, he just thought that he did.

All those years of being Scott’s rival had made him deny his own growing feelings for the guy. Scott calls him stupid for a reason.

“You,” Scott started stomping his feet as he walk towards the older man, “Selfish!” he punched him on the shoulder and Logan didn’t do anything to stop him, “Stupid!” another punch, “Inconsiderable!” another punch, “BASTARD!” by this point, Logan had gotten tired receiving each blow. The guy’s daily training in the Danger Room definitely paid off.

Before Scott could make another shot, Logan grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a hug. Mainly to avoid getting hit on the face, “I’m sorry.” Was all he managed to say.

“FUCK YOU!” Scott yelled, kicking and struggling to get out of the stronger man’s grasp, “Let go, Logan! Let me go!” he ordered, placing his palms on the other mans’ chest to push him away, but Logan just held on him tighter. “I said let me go!”

“No,” Logan simply replied trying to tuck Scott on his shoulder to caress his hair, but the other guy was squirming and struggling and has no plans on giving up just yet

So Logan shut him up by the easiest way possible. 

“Let me go! Just let— Mmf!”

Placing a palm behind Scott’s head, Logan leaned in and captured his lips. There was resistance at first, both hands grabbing his shoulder and tried to push him away. But Logan only placed a hand on Scott’s lower back to pull him in, biting his lower lip for the younger man to gasp, giving Logan easy access to slip in a tongue, knowing all too well that Scott would tense up and melt into it.

Logan kept on kissing him until the younger man relaxed against him and wormed his arms around Logan’s neck to start returning the favour. Logan smelled something salty and that familiar ache coming off from Scott. He was in pain, thinking that Logan was only doing this for him before he leaves. 

Logan felt like a complete and utter jerk, he should have noticed by then why Scott had stopped asking him to sign the papers earlier this week. 

He should have known why Scott had returned sleeping on his bed again knowing that he’ll have to share a room with Logan, he should have known why Scott had taken the spot beside him when Jubilee offered him to play with them. He should have already fucking known.

“Don’t do this,” Scott said, almost pleading, after they broke apart to take a breather.

Resting his forehead against the younger man, Logan stared right at him. Even with the glasses concealing his eyes, Logan knew Scott was staring right back, “I’m not leaving,” he answered, “I changed my mind.”

Before Scott could say a word, Logan crushed their lips together and the younger mutant gratefully obliged. Not breaking their lip-lock, Logan hoisted Scott up as the other guy wrap his legs around his waist, backing him up against the wall, their mouths duelling, fighting for dominance.

Some things never change.

“Mr. Summers! I know that you’re mad but you should first take huge amount of— Oh.” Jubilee’s words were cut off after witnessing the two of them backed up against the wall, not expecting to see Logan much less seeing them kissing.

“Jubilee what are you standing there! Move—!” Bobby’s voice followed, moments later a tumbling mess of Marie, Jubilee and Bobby were sprawled against the floor.

Scott made a strangled noise, he tried to push Logan away but the older man was having none of it. Gripping Scott’s hips tighter, he continued to suck on his tongue making the younger man shiver and moan, either out of protest or pleasure. Nevertheless, it was a fascinating sight.

“We should probably leave,” Bobby whispered but was too loud to be considered as one.

“Yeah, probably.” Marie agreed but none of them were doing anything remotely close from what they just said. 

Scott tightened his grip on Logan’s shoulder, groaning in protest, as if to tell him that he’s not fond of the idea with the two of them kissing in front of a crowd. With an annoyed groan, Logan broke their lip-lock but remained his hands on Scott’s hips to prevent from getting pushed away.

Flushed and embarrassed, Scott hid his face the only way possible, on Logan’s neck, “Jerk,” he said breathless.

Ignoring him, Logan turned to glare at the three intruders, “Do ya mind?”

The trio immediately scrambled on their feet to leave, not before Jubilee noticing the discarded divorce paper by the foot of the door, “I’ll take this,” she gleefully said grabbing it before marching out, closing the door as she left.

“I’m gonna ask for her to burn that later,” Logan said turning his head towards Scott, trying to return back on their earlier session before the three stooges interrupted them.

Scott immediately backed his head up, pressing it firmly against the wall, trying his best to give as much distance away from Logan, “You and I need to…”

Logan raised a brow.

“Talking was never our strong suit, wasn’t it?” Scott said instead.

Logan snorted. It’s one of the many wonders how Logan and Scott managed to have a relationship, the fact that they can’t seem to maintain a decent conversation whenever they speak to each other was already a red flag. Not to mention that memory on how Logan initiated a relationship or the way he proposed to Scott was pretty disappointing if they were to star in a romantic film.

Though it was very original, that is if to avoid all those cheesy speech and other crap.

“We’ll figure something out,” Logan replied leaning towards Scott, “Everything’s going to be fine,” he captured his lips once again.

Sooner or later, they’ll have to sit down and discuss this thing between them. But for the meantime, Scott in his arms was enough for him to forget everything and everyone. Marriage is a big word, a choice that Logan never thought of having. He would be lying if the idea doesn’t scares him.

“Do not mark me, I have classes tomorrow,” Scott panted.

But it’s not too late to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's a wrap! 
> 
> I really can't think of an ending where Logan and Scott doesn't have to sit down and discuss, well, this whole divorce and memory shenanigan. I kinda feel like the ending wasn't enough, but maybe that's just me and my anxiety kicking.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for sticking in with me.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
